


mcyt smp smuts

by schlop



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ', Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Characteristics, Begging, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Choking, Cock Warming, First Time, Freeform, Gen, Hair-pulling, Help, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service top georgenotfound, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voodoo doll sex, Voyeurism, collection, getting caught, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlop/pseuds/schlop
Summary: reposting this here in case wattpad deletes my book again.i will be putting tw: on the beginnings of chapters
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 23
Kudos: 388





	1. dreamnotfound v.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stories were deleted, but theres gonna be talk about their previous relationships.
> 
> basically during a game night, they were playing spin the bottle.
> 
> wilbur got dream and they went into the closet and wilbur called him a whore as they got off to each other. dream mentioned how he was all bark and no bite which led to wilbur and him going into the woods at night. they had hate sex, and when they were escaping from the woods, dream was shocked to see george.
> 
> when it was george’s turn to spin the bottle, he managed to get wilbur as well, they went into the closet and wilbur edged him, telling him they could make dream jealous. george agreed until wilbur started telling george the truth about dream. george of course didnt believe it until he was told to wait at the pool, and so he did.
> 
> dream and george talked a little about their problems and had poolsex and basically thats what some of the stuff means.

**for this story; like the halloween party from the original, but this one is for christmas**

**_*tw*: consensual drugging, sex in a closet_ **

had not been for dream and sapnap, george wouldn't have attended the stupid christmas themed party that wilbur threw, but alas the younger boys insisted he make an appearance.

dream and sapnap wore inappropriate christmas sweaters. dream's was an upside down snowman with a fake, fabric and stuffed carrot nose towards the base of his stomach, insinuating a dick. sapnap's had an arrow pointing towards his crotch that said "my dick is the nice list and you're all allowed on it". the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at how out of place the two idiots looked.

wilbur wore a cute, yet incredibly hideous baggy sweater. skeppy and badboyhalo were dressed up as santa and an elf, skeppy being the elf of course- it was a mixture of severely overdressed or overwhelmingly underdressed. no in between.

it was just a simple party, the multiple guests chatted amongst themselves, breaking out into groups. some people ate food, others were dancing to the blaring christmas jingles. dream handed george a drink, it tasted putrid, reeking of alcohol, but he finished it off as he spoke with his boyfriend.

"hey- c'mere-" dream beckoned george to a coat closet and he followed suit. they both had been here before, not with each other but with wilbur. it was a guilty memory that made the older man's throat dry up. and maybe the blonde could sense that in the darkness.

"hey, dont stress about it. lets make our own memories, yea?" dream cupped george's face in the darkness, planting a kiss on his lips as silent tears began to roll down his eyes. he remembered the pool, slapping dream in the face before crumbling. they admitted their feelings, they made love, but now all he could think about was how intimate wilbur and his boyfriend and gotten before.

"stop crying george- we've been together for like two years... there's no way i would do that to you." dream pleaded with the other. two years since wilbur pushed both of them to a ledge, but they jumped together. the brunette nodded with his face caged in dream's hands and pushed his lips onto the younger mans'.

dream hastily slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth, dominating and pushing him up against the coat racks. their tongues fought, their hands roamed. george let out whimpers as his black skinny jeans grew tighter at the crotch. dream felt the erection press on his thigh before pulling away from the kiss and smirking with excitement, although the brunette couldn't see.

"we havent done this in a while, have we pumpkin?" that was a lie, they had passionate sex last night because george wanted to feel love, getting too emotional after dream had been away all day. no, no. dream was referring to the thrillingly terrifying idea of getting caught, pants down. no locks on the closet door, their only protection was the loud radio. had it cut to change a song would be the time they were vulnerable. someone could hear the elicited moans from the closet.

"dream.." george placed his hands upon the blonde's chest and scanned for his eyes in the abyss, but he knew he found them.

"tell me you want me george." the younger demanded, to which george blushed profusely, his body heating up under the stress. this is what dream must've felt like all those years ago when george begged him to say 'i love you'. no this is different, shake those past memories out of your head george.

"please just, fuck..."

"mm, fuck what?" dream cooed and lowered his head, sucking large and dark hickies on his upper neck, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide them. maybe it would give george a little more comfort knowing that he was keeping wilbur away for sure.

_wilbur, wilbur, wilbur, always meddling in places he didnt belong. who was his next victim? sapnap? please._

dream thought to himself, he was angry the other brit was interfering with his relationship, maybe he picked a bad room.

"fuck me~" george placed one hand on the back of dream's head holding him at his neck as his breathing hitched. he couldn't help but desperately grind onto the blonde's thigh. dream chuckled, slipping the olders' pants just down to his thighs with another more sinister chuckle.

"oh gogy- where is your underwear? dont tell me..." the blonde teased, pulling his head away as george looked to the side in embarrassment.

"you wanted this- no you were expecting this. wow..." he kissed over his marks with care before gripping the olders' hardening cock, stroking it gently. he hadn't expected that george was already dripping precum, causing the smaller to moan sheepishly when it came out.

"god george, i dont think i've ever seem you this desperate for me. youre so cute." he wasnt going to make george beg. he wasnt going to tease him, mock him, take his time. he was going to let george have his way for the night, he felt bad bringing him to the closet only to relive the memories that he himself found more blissful than heartbreaking.

"dream please-" george pleaded and gripped the blonde's shoulders, digging his nails into the thick sweater.

"hold on-" dream reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, placing it against georges' before dry humping against him. george was mewling and all messy like a baby.

the taller trailed his hand down the others' ass to get ready to prep him before george stopped him.

"w-we dont need to go that far, this is fine~" he spoke between panting and dream listened before wrapping his immense hand around both of their cocks, he stroked at his normal 'jerk off without gogy' pace, which seemed to be too fast for the brunette as he moved his arms back to grab onto the coat rack, pushing his hips into dream's torso and practically hyperventilating.

his senses were heightened for some ungodly reason. it couldve been the adrenaline coursing in his blood, or how unbelievably turned on he felt about being humiliated, either way, he was sensitive at his tip.

"fuck dream~ give me more~!" george threw his head back, his knuckles were white from how hard he clung to the rack. his cock was flexing rapidly, feeling like he could burst at any second.

"y-you-" his mind was hazy but he could manage a few words at a time.

"spit it out gogy, we dont have all night.." he giggled innocently which left a sickly sweet taste in george's mouth.

"y-you... spiked my drink with viagra?" the brunette was confused, he didnt know why. it must've been an overdose, dream had pulled this stunt before and it never affected him this badly.

"i might've accidentally dropped a few pills-" he laughed, reaching to george's ass once more and slipped a finger into his hole with ease.

"oh?" the simple 'oh' made george's dick twitch before pumping out cum, it didnt spray, just dribbled down both of their shafts slowly. he was embarrassed because he knew what the problem was. before they showed up, george had put a wired vibrator inside of him, the settings were low but he still managed to have a good time with it.

dream tugged lightly on the wire, not pulling it out but giving some friction to his inside walls. he cried out a sleuth of swears.

"fuck me, god damnit!" he was being bossy and the blonde absolutely adored that. with a tantalizing pull, he finally pulled out the bullet vibrator after what felt like years to george. good, he was already prepped. dream rolled the knob on the vibrator with his thumb, turning it to its max setting. the vibrations were quickly pulsating, letting out a loud noise as he rested it in his palm, swiftly aligning his body in between george's legs and forcing himself inside. his own cock had been dribbled with the older man's cum so he had practically been fucking the boy's seed right back into him.

"oh george~ youre tight tonight.." he teased in a reassuringly pleasant tone. george gasped at the intrusion, he mewled at the lack of movement until dream began a slow and steady pace. bringing his palm to clasp over the brunette's throbbing tip. george moaned sharply, practically screaming at the sudden rapid vibrations. his eyes were pricked with more tears from the overwhelming pleasure, feeling like he was going to cum again on the spot but he desperately held the urge back.

dream never was one to be a noisy partner, he'd rather savor the others' delicious sounds, or so he'd call them. so he let george revel as he thrusted harder and a bit faster, abusing the man's prostate with his tip. the brunette's moaning and groaning only got more and more sluttish by the second, loud whimper, soft murmurs of the word 'please', and audible gasping.

dream was upset he couldn't see the man so he paused for just a split second, reaching his hand into his pants pockets and pulled his phone out. george was confused but stopped caring as the blonde began to thrust before he could ask questions. dream turned the flashlight on his phone and pointed it at george's face. the brunette closed his eyes instinctively trying to adjust. the blonde was definitely impressed to say the least. the poor fucked out gogy was drooling all over his face, mouth desperately agape begging to be filled. his eyes were puffy and pink from crying, he was still crying. his rosy cheeks all hot and flustered made dream use his other hand to stroke the vibrator down george's cock intensely.

"dream~!" he shrieked before cumming again, his nose scrunched up and his face contorted in pleasure. dream smiled, he was pleased with the other boy, pulling his upper body to be flushed against him, the stupid fake carrot nose of his sweater prodded against his stomach.

the younger pulled out slowly so george would be comfortable, tossing the vibrator to the ground but not before turning it off. he placed a kiss on top of the sensitive boy's head and set his feet flat on the ground. the brunette stumbled, his legs shook violently as dream helped him pull up his pants and get cleaned up before focusing on himself. he worked with the phone in his hand and then turned the light off as george dropped to his knees.

dream couldn't help but smile at his presence. and then his cock twitch in excitement as he felt warm breath brush against the tip. usually george was the receiver, so deep down dream was happy to finally be getting a little bit of action from his mouth. the blonde searched for george's head, grabbed the locks, and massaged his scalp reassuringly.

he let out a pitchy groan as the brunette hastily throated his length. he gagged, pulled back to catch his breath as spit dribbled down his chin, before sucking off dream.

"george...~" dream wasnt much of a moaner or a person to be loud in bed, but when it came to george giving him head, he always tried to make noise to give him extra encouragement and not make him feel bad.

"omm-" the smaller made short noises and mewls, stroking the parts of the shaft that wouldn't fit into his mouth.

"you're doing so good," he couldn't help but praise the older, he always made sure to, he was too sensitive not to be. george's tongue flicked his tip appreciatively as his face grew sweltering hot.

"can you take it all, baby?" the blonde asked with charisma, his voice cooing. the brunette knew he was about to cum, he would always push deep inside whatever he was fucking and hold it there until he finished. george knew all too well. he pulled back slightly to catch a breath before pushing his head all the way down and staying still. dream forced his head down, as his tip tickled the back of george's throat with its throbbing. the older gave attention at the tip and shaft with his tongue, ready to swallow dream's cum. dream let out an exaggerated moan for george before cumming, the seed quickly spilled down the brunette's throat and out of the corners of his mouth. it dripped onto george's plain sweater, and down his dappled neck. his eyes were wide with pain, trying not to cry and choke but to no avail, he started doing exactly both of those things until dream finished and pulled his head back, to where be began to spill out all the slick that he couldn't manage to swallow.

george's tears were silent in their endeavors but dream knew in the darkness that he was crying, he always cried and that was okay. dream wiped himself down with the inside of his sleeve before pulling his pants over his cock. kneeling down to george's level, he grabbed the puffy man's face and gave him a hard kiss. he wasn't to worried about the taste of his own cum, to him it was more important george felt safe and cared for.

"i love you, george." he reassured, wiping the tears away with his calloused thumbs.

"you mean that?" the brunette murmured with a shaky voice, the same question he asked each time they got off and dream was always happy to tell him so.

"of course, i love you so much." he pulled him into a hug, making him feel protected in his large frame. george smiled, huffing out a short 'i love you' and relaxing into the youngers' arms. dream loved that he was sensitive and small, he loved to protect him, but they didnt have the time frame they normal would've after sex.

"i promise we can cuddle all night and watch a corny hallmark christmas movie when we get home, but we should get back to the party. yea baby?" he smiled, stuffing his face into the brunette's neck and kissing over all the hickies he had placed.

"five more minutes?" he pleaded.

"five more minutes." and so they sat like that for a little longer than five minutes, enjoying each others' company until dream finally stood up, pulling the man up with him.

"time to go." he opened the closet to join back into the party, nobody had noticed they were gone. dream looked to a disheveled haired sapnap who had a painstakingly embarrassed face put on. sapnap caught wind of dream's staring and looked to him with a dull smile.

"hey dream!"


	2. sapsoot v.1

**for this story: it's a christmas miracle for wilbur**

**_*tw*: bondage, choking, petplay_ **

wilbur stared intensely at sapnap from his couch, who stood alone by the punch bowl and was mindlessly filling his red solo cup, drinking the alcoholic spiked beverage until it was empty, and then repeating. he should stop him- it would be a shame if he got sick, or caught due to him not being of age to drink.

that wasn't his intentions no, sapnap was the only dreamteam member he had yet to take a bite out of over two years. this was the perfect opportunity. he wouldn't have thrown another party for a long time. he looked at his sweater, propping his chin up with his hand. he chuckled, 'my dick is the nice list and you're all allowed on it'. silly but he could make it work. he licked his lips as he felt his cock beginning to throb in his pants.

sapnap on the other hand was awkwardly scarfing down drinks as quick as they came. he couldn't find dream and george anywhere and something made him too nervous to talk to his friends. so he sat patiently waiting. he glanced around aimlessly, making eye contact with wilbur a couple times, noticing he was ogling quite adamantly but he wasn't going to mention it.

go time. wilbur thought as he picked himself up to talk to the poor and lonely ravenette.

"hey sapnap-" he smiled, grabbing a solo cup and filling it with the mixture. he took a whiff and made a disgusted face. sapnap chuckled, he quite enjoyed the fruity taste, but he teasingly spoke out.

"what? too scared to taste it?" his laugh echoed into his cup as he began to take another gulp. wilbur put on an embarrassed facade, standing next to the shorter boy as he picked out small snacks with his free hand.

"nah, nah its not that." he managed a mischievous chuckle.

"what is it then?" sapnap began to pick at the food trays as well until he shuddered at the feeling of wilbur's hot breath against his neck and ear.

"i'd rather taste it off your tongue~" he cooed, using the hand that didn't carry his drink to lightly caress circles on the small of the texan's back. sapnap, to say the least, was blushing morbidly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"o-oh yea?" he let out a nervous giggled, figuring dream and george set him up to this. assuming it was all a joke.

"i see you're not hounding dream and george?" wilbur added, pulling his hand away to let it hang at his side before taking a quick sip from his cup.

"i cant find them, i havent seen them at all during the party." he seemed upset about his friends abandoning him, he didn't care if they were off to fuck in a closet, he just wanted to be told.

"will you put me on the nice list if i give you the attention you're so desperately craving?" wilbur gripped the smaller's shoulder tightly, causing him to shake.

"i-im not sure i understand wilbur." he laughed again once more, sinking back into a shell.

"you're just a whore for attention," sapnap flinched. was he wrong? no. was he going to admit that? also no. and suddenly he got the picture, remembering his sweater.

"mm... if you wanna give me it.." he bit his lip quite seductively, turning to meet wilburs' gaze. the brunette's erection grew painful at the smaller. if they waited any longer he was going to bend him over the snack table and take him there for all their friends to see.

"i am going to fuck you up.." wilbur flexed his fingers that held his solo cup. a warm smile on his face for those who were looking, but a devilish smile, a low growl for sapnap to get the message that he wasn't joking.

"bet." the ravenette stuck his tongue tauntingly, making wilbur's breathing hitch before he yearned for the younger to follow him. and so he did, discarding his cup.

"we can go in he-" wilbur went to grab the knob of a closet door, until he saw a flash beam out from the cracks. he put his hand on sapnap's back and guided him away. sapnap alone, dream and george missing? they were in that closet.

"what's wrong?" sapnap was suspicious, he didnt catch what the older saw but as the brunette spoke he stopped.

"we're gonna go to my bedroom." he laughed with a bit of a purr. it riled the ravenette up a little, knowing how private they were going to be, he gave out a small sheepish giggle in response.

so wilbur took him upstairs without the company of wandering eyes and lead the shorter to his bedroom. the room was dark, the only light was from strings of rainbow christmas lights. a calming sense washed over sapnap but it was interrupted when wilbur smashed his lips onto the texan, pushing him to the bed and forcing him down.

the tan boy was shocked to say the least but he sinked into the kiss, opening his mouth for wilbur. but he didnt take the free opening, his pulled away. keeping his face low to sapnap's body he pulled away.

"stay." he demanded. and so sapnap did, crawling back onto the bed when the brunette looked away.

the brit grabbed a step-stool from under his desk and propped it against a wall. he reached up, grabbed the strings of lights and yanked them down, collecting them from around the room before coming back to the younger boy.

"what're you- ahem- what're you doing?" sapnap sat up quickly pulling his knees to his chest.

"there's too much for me to say, we'd be here all night, and im sure you wouldn't want to miss the secret santa." he smirked, tossing the lights onto the end of the bed, still emitting light, before crawling in between sapnap's legs, forcing them open. his pants stretched, forcing pressure onto his cock.

"oh~.." the texan let out a small gasp at the sudden friction, beginning to grind his hips into the air.

"no, no. we can't have this." wilbur hooked his fingers on the hem of sapnap's stretch pants and boxers before yanking them down in one foul swoop, pulling off his socks and shoes in the process. he discarded the attire to the floor and grinned, watching the man's steadily hardening cock.

he aligned his head to the shaft and from above, he let spit drip from his lips down to the tip. sapnap's stomach knotted, his cock shot up instantly.

"fuck.." sapnap's breathing hitched, his throat grew dry. wilbur only hummed, letting the saliva travel as he hastily removed the youngers' sweater. thank god it was a turtleneck, it would make it much easier for him. sapnap laid completely naked in embarrassment.

"well aren't you just a pretty thing." he purred which caused sapnap to heat up. once again, the brunette laughed, reaching back to grab the lights.

"stay still or it's gonna hurt-" he warned, holding his feet together before tightly wrapping them in the lights. slowly wrapping them up and around his thighs to bound his legs together.

"wilbur-"

"shut up whore." he growled, the ravenette was taken aback. wilbur gripped the inside of one of his thighs, finally able to see the man's tan skin.

"what's this slut?" he was referring to a faded hickey on the boy's soft skin. he tsked, continued to wrap the base of his cock in the lights, using one hand to bring his wrists together and wrap them as well.

"its just a bruise-"

"a bruise with teeth marks? after tonight everyone is going to know you're mine. how does that sound? since you wanna be such a fucking slut for attention." the mean words made sapnap's cock flex furiously as he let out a whimper.

"oh, you liked that? you like when i call you my annoying whore?" wilbur giggled, wrapping the lights to his neck, very, very loosely so he wouldn't choke. wilbur had to straddle the texan. he let the end of the wires hang off the bed.

sapnap refused to say anything at this point, he didn't like how accurate wilbur's attacks were. however, he couldn't help but yelp as the brunette grinded his clothed crotch against his bare dick. he whined feeling how hard wilbur was.

"please-" the ravenette begged, bucking his hips lightly into the brit's torso.

"please what, dollface?" wilbur gave him a deep kiss, finally slipping his tongue into the helpless boy. sapnap moaned feeling buildup in his stomach already, precum slicked up his throbbing cock and over wilbur's crotch.

"fuck sapnap, you've gotten me all messy." he growled before getting off the texan and aggravatedly flipped him over before smacking his ass roughly. sapnap mewled as his skin was stinging with pain but he held his arms in front of him and gritted his teeth. his chest was pushed into the mattress and his ass was lifted into the air.

such a pretty sight, wilbur thought, getting right behind the man and thrusting roughly against him, to which the texan whined even louder. the brunette held a hand on the small of sapnap's back, the other rested on his ass as he gentle pulled his hips back and thrusted against him, mimicking slow and tantalizing movements as if he were deep inside him.

"stop teasing..." sapnap was growing frustrated, his dick flexing in annoyance, he couldn't stan being blue balled, he was so used to getting everything he wanted, when he wanted it and wilbur could see that.

"shut up, spoiled brat." his eyes were half-lidded, though the tan boy couldn't see that, his face filled with anger. but sapnap bit his tongue and only apologized.

"sorry wilbur."

"you're going to address me as sir." wilbur insisted, waiting for a reply. when he didn't receive a verbal response he lightly tapped the man's ass before slapping it harder than before. the ravenette cried out loudly.

"y-yes sir!"

"good." he moved the hand on his back lower to slowly circle his thumb around the youngers' entrance. sapnap was purring, rocking his hips back slowly until the brit slipped in a finger.

"oof!" sapnap wasn't use to the intrusion, the past couple of times he had gotten laid he had topped so it took a minute to adjust but he did so quickly, to which wilbur forced in another finger.

"oh god.. sir~" he groaned out, pushing his hips back to feel more. the brunette smiled, scratching his fingers in a 'come hither' movement, rubbing his finger-pads against the walls and scissoring with the third digits.

"i need it now- y-your cock sir~" he tried asking but it came out whiney and needy.

"im getting real tired of listening to your whiney voice." he hissed, pulling his fingers out. he used his three non-messy fingers to pull off the ravenette's bandana and wrapped it around his mouth and head like a bridle to a horse. he held the ends back, yanking the tan boys' head back.

"that's much better~" he teased, using his free hand to slip his stiff cock out of his pants. he positioned his tip to sapnap's hole, placed the hand onto his lower back, and thrusted in almost abusively. sapnap moaned loudly at the pain but wilbur allowed him time to adjust.

when the texan's body stopped shivering, the brunette took it upon himself to begin thrusting, starting off slow so sapnap would be comfortable.

"feelth tho good thir-" sapnap choked out, muffled from his bandana as he bit down on the cloth. wilbur reached down with his free hand, grabbed the ending of the christmas lights and held them in his fists, placing his fist back down onto his lower back to be steady.

wilbur didnt say anything, only grinned and pushed in deeper, his hips picking up speed and roughness, immediately pressing onto his prostate. the ravenette at this point was trembling and a moaning mess and wilbur hadn't even barely begun.

"such a good little cock whore, ill have to give you the special treatment when im done with you." he laughed demeaningly, his words made sapnap's cock beging to dribble out cum onto the blankets they were on. he whined as wilbur kept up his merciless attacking on his prostate, beginning to pull back onto the christmas lights to choke him.

"wi-" the texan couldn't make out any words as his oxygen was violently cut off. just as he felt like he was about to pass out the pressure stopped and he gasped desperately for air being released from his bandana bridle. he dropped his head onto the mattress and was begging to breathe, his wrists writhing in the restraints.

"that's whats gonna happen if you're not good. can i trust you enough to remove the bondages?" wilbur brought his newly freed hand to the tan boy's ass and gave it a gentle smack. sapnap was shedding tears at how rough wilbur was being. did he treat dream and george like this? why was he being so reckless? the ravenette nodded slowly, letting out an airy 'yessir'.

"god, you are so perfect, sapnap." wilbur praised before pulling out of him and removing all the lights that caged him. his body was dappled with tiny purple marks from where the individual lights prodded at his skin. his neck was red and the purple and sure to have the reminder of being choked planted there for a long time. sapnap listened to his words intensely,

_do you mean that? do you like me? don't say that if you don't mean it, i'll catch feelings._

and that's exactly what he did as wilbur flipped him over to look him in the eye. the brunette's eyes filled with care, a soft smile on his face.

"i didn't mean to be so rough on you, i just need you to know who the boss is. got it?" wilbur pushed back inside of the naked boy, slower and gentler, causing sapnap to erupt a faint mewl.

"yessir..." he gasped, rubbing his wrists from the lingering pain of the restraints. wilbur purred and stroked his length, twisting his wrist with each fluid motion and slowly banging into the helpless and already fucked out texan.

"wow.. just, wow." he admired the man as he squirmed and arched his back, lightly thrusting into the brunette's hand, desperate to have a better orgasm.

"you're so beautiful, you're a keeper. mewling like a helpless kitty~" he teased and leaned down, one hand held the others' shaky one and pinned it up above his head. wilbur kissed sapnap, slowly and passionately to be in tandem with his shallow thrusts. he slipped his tongue in and held his tan cock flush against his pale skin after slightly raising his baggy sweater, stroking it fast between his hand and stomach.

the ravenette moaned into the kiss, allowing wilbur to connect and fight with their tongues. his hand tightened within the boy's fingers and he removed his other hand from sapnap’s cock to hold his other hand, keeping a slow and steady thrusting pace. sapnap grinded against the brunette's stomach, moaning harshly and trying to stretch his arms out.

"meow for me little kitten~" wilbur insisted as he pulled away from the kiss, moving his face down to suck on sapnap's neck.

"meow?" sapnap was confused, first he was to call him sir, now he's getting into petplay? wilbur was freaky, the poor boy only was ever used to vanilla sex, maybe a dab of choking and spanking here and there, but this was beyond him.

"mhm~" wilbur continued to encourage the cat like behavior, giving his neck kittenish licks and thrusting harder. the change in difficulty made the bruising on his neck more apparent, he didnt want to be choked again so he let out a soft purr before meowing.

"mrrow~" he whined out, feeling the brunette's cock twitch deep inside him from the noise.

"fuck you're so cute!" wilbur bit on his neck harder, putting dark marks over the lights and wired indents on his neck. the ravenette's stomach knotted, grinding quicker on the older's stomach.

"mrrow.. mrow~" sapnap continued to meow to help wilbur get off, and that's exactly what he did. wilbur gave a few aggressive thrusts before cumming into the poor boy quickly. the texan groaned at the feeling at the warm slick, his stomach began to hurt, being filled and plugged.

"oh my little kitty~ took all my punishments so well." he praised, kissing the embarrassed man's cheek before going back to using his neck as a chew-toy. sapnap was relishing in all the feelings he was experiencing, it was new and he enjoyed, enjoyed feeling needed by the older man. he hoped this feeling would never end as his hips stuttered before cumming onto the others' chest and inside shirt with a long groan.

wilbur was shocked, feeling the warm goo slide down his body, but it turned him on more, however they had plans to attend to.

"stay with me tonight." he requested, trailing his teething down the smallers' body.

"what..?"

"sleep with me. be my good little kitty and stay with me~" he purred, looking up to meet his gaze with puppy dog eyes.

"y-yes okay!" his want to be loved overpowered his self worth. and wilbur chuckled, bringing his hands down to run his cold fingers over his lovebites.

"so pretty... all mine.." he finally pulled out, white oozing from sapnap's hole, getting the sheets all filthy.

"so much more i want to do to you," a sinister giggle erupted from his lips. he removed his shirt and pants, admiring his body covered in the others' cum.

"are we going back to the party..?" the ravenette sat up slowly, making sure he was allowed to move.

"mhm, get your clothes on kitty." he smiled, going to his closet to pick out fresh clothes. sapnap looked for tissues and then wiped himself down before putting on his clothing. wilbur followed suit and they walked back down the stairs.

wilbur put his hands on the ravenette's shoulders and purred into his ear and pulled at his hair roughly.

"be good kitty, you're on your own for now." he gave a gentle kiss to his cheek. he would've attacked his neck once more but it was protected by his turtleneck. sapnap felt miserable when wilbur left him, uncomfortable feeling slick ride down his leg, he hadn't cleaned enough. his bandana was missing- his hair was messy, there was no time to fix it as he saw dream in the corner of his eye.

"hey dream!" he stood his ground and let the two boys come to him. his face heated up seeing george's neck dappled in hickies, slightly thankful he had worn the turtleneck to hide from his previous endeavors.

"sapnap what happened? you look like you went through hell and back!" dream snorted.

"oh.. nothing, i got sick, i drank too much spiked eggnog-" he chuckled nervously. looking to meet wilbur's gaze from across the room.

"tell me about it-" george groaned, folding his arms after wiping his puffy eyes, to which he received a lightly smack on the back of his head from dream.


	3. dreamnotfound v.2

**for this story: george fucks dream’s voodoo doll**

**_*tw*;_ **

**edit: ty for the person on discord who gave me the idea**

dream had gone into town, his mask on his face and his head low. he almost always tried to avoid eye contact, or, mask contact? weird how his wonderful fake face worked. it still allowed him to see clearly even if his features were completely unseeable.

nonetheless, he didn't like the attention when he made his monthly trips to grab "supplies". no, nothing weird. he'd grab materials for his witchcraft practices, he would help teach his friends. right now, he had just perfected his very own voodoo doll and was ready to teach george.

he invited george to his tree house, where he resided when practicing. the two boys sat on the floor, the older watching the youngers' hands at work as he created a blob like doll out of felt, and then another one for george.

"this is very dangerous, you should never let this get into the hands of someone manipulative." he warned, taking a pin and lightly poking the george voodoo doll on the arm, to which the brunette yelped quietly.

"see, that's only the beginning."

"why does that hurt so much?" george rubbed his arm where he had been pricked, a small droplet of blood began to pool.

"the affects of a new doll can be quite dramatic., uh here-" he grabbed a jar of ginger from the side and gently cut a hole onto the back of the george doll with an exactoblade, spell-binded not to hurt the replicate user in question.

"i dont feel that."

"you're no supposed to." he chuckled, stuffing the felt doll with ginger before handing george some. george's stomach dropped, feeling like something was deep inside his stomach, poking around, it must've been the doll.

"eat-" and so george ate the tiny bit of fresh root, cringing at its foul taste.

"mmf.. what about your doll? can i see it?" he questioned as dream began to sew the hole shut with a needle under the same curse.

"what about my doll?"

"well, can i have it?" george looked up at him. dream laughed, using one hand to pretend to wipe away tears on his mask as if the smaller had told a joke, so funny beyond its years.

"no."

"c'mon dream~ thats not fair you get to have my doll." he tried making a point before continuing.

"it can be like a... like a symbol." he snapped his fingers. "like a blood pact. you have mine, i have yours."

"hm.." dream thought about it, and then he thought about that, what's the worse that could happen.

he stood up to rummage through his belongings until he found two boxes. in the process, george had grabbed dream's doll. it fit perfectly in both of his hands and then he felt guilty. his thumb reached lower, rubbing over what could've passed as the blob's crotch area, to which dream's legs stuttered and gave out, causing him to almost drop to his knees. he was able to grab his desk in time before falling, dropping the boxes.

george was blushing profusely, reaching to grab the magical exactoblade and stash it in his pocket. he set the blob down in its original spot quickly and looked to dream, feigning confusion with a nervous giggle.

"are you okay?"

"whatever youre doing, stop it." he thought the brunette was teasing him, but when he looked to see him not by the toy he gritted his teeth.

"sorry- my leg must've, gave out." he scoffed, picked up the two boxes and returned to his sitting position on the floor. he used a large box knife to carve wards onto the boxes, to keep 'demons' away and gave george a special key for only him to open the box with.

both of the boys were sitting there with blush, dream, much better at hiding it, but thats not to say the large bulge forming in his pants wasnt visible. george looked at his hard on and struggled to keep his eyes on his hands at work. when he did look at his hands, he couldn't help but imagine them on his body, stroking his dick, choking him.

 _this is so wrong, but god did it feel right._ he thought, tracing small circles on his inner thigh as he leaned in closer to the blonde. he looked his the youngers' crotch once more as he worked on the boxes. he noticed how hard dream was throbbing in his tightly stretch pants of his. oh what george wouldnt do to help relieve him.

"here." he put his blob voodoo doll into george's box and closed the lock, handing it to george.

"take care of it." he pleaded, oh, george was going to take care of it alright.

"thank you for trusting me, dream." he smiled as dream locked his doll away and got up to set it on his dresser.

"i should get going, i have my crops to attend to." that was a lie, he wanted to get home and play with his new toy.

"just remember george, its not a toy, that's my life you're holding." he spoke, turning to see that the smaller had already made an escape down the hatch. he shook his head, unlocked his box and pulled out the george toy. he kicked his shoes off, got into his bed and began to cuddle it to his face.

as the brunette was walking home he felt abnormally warm but he figured it was his giddiness.

a while after, after the time it took for george to get from point a to point b, dream yelped at a small intrusion into his ass.

george set the doll on his desk after unlocking the box rather impatiently, taking the exactoblade out, and cut a smal slit into the bottom of the blob. he sucked on his fingers before slipping two inside right off the bat. would that even make a difference.

"i guess im have abdominal pain..?" dream placed a rough hand on his lower stomach, no, that didnt make sense, he wasn't feeling that in his abdomen. his breathing hitched as he felt movement, in and out slowly.

"george..?" he began to slip off his pants, his body becoming to restricted to breathe.

on george's side, he was blushing like mad. he wanted to stop but his body wouldn't let him. would dream be angry? he would never trust the brunette again, surely.

"fuck..." he stopped, only to yank off his clothing, stripping down and sitting back in his chair. he held the white blob in two hands and rubbed the entrance on his slow hardening dick.

"oof.." dream was still dealing with his painful erection from earlier, trying to get out of bed but pushing his hips back instinctively, feeling his hole being teased.

and then he felt a slow, painful intrusion. he was a virgin so he let out a low cry and whimper. george waited, panicking because he was under-experienced in this field. the blob took his full length well, but was dream? was he hurting his friend?

dream laid there in agony, wanting more, his ass in this air and his chest flushed against the mattress. george ran his thumb over the hypothetical crotch, the exact same area as earlier in a fluid motion as his pulled out slowly, only to drop the doll back down.

dream cried out at the feeling, letting out a plethora of 'yes' and 'more'. but he knew the brunette couldn't hear him, but that wouldn't stopped him from dirty talking to himself.

the older fully expected an angry phone call from the other, but when he didn't, he slowly began to jerk himself off with the doll, leaning back in his chair and purring gently.

"oh god..~ fuck me george~" he moaned out, feeling the double stimulation on his twitching cock and ass. 

george was whining, although dream was taking his dick, he was still a bottom, imagining dream riding him, being the blonde's good little service top. the older picked up in pace, arching his back and pushing into the toy as deep as he could go.

dream was a moaning mess to the abuse on his prostate, but he wasn't complaining.

"george you're such a slut, such a good little slut for me.." he chuckled, grabbing the george toy and stroking its felt stomach against his aching dick. "so big.. so full.." he let out a silky purr.

the brunette felt moving pressure on his stomach causing it to knot. he was going to cum.

dream pumped his cock faster, chasing a release as he felt george's phantom pounding. however, it wasn't long before george slowed down, releasing his seed into the felted blob. he was whimpering, his free arm was hanging off his chair. he cockwarmed the doll, too scared to remove it. where was the angry phone call from dream? why wasn't he doing anything?

the blonde was whimpering at the loss of motion, once again trying to push his hips back into nothing to get more friction, but it didn't matter, he came over his sheets and george's voodoo doll before flopping to his side. his breathing erratic as he felt george pulling out finally.

"tomorrow is a discipline lesson for sure..." dream chuckled, letting his eyes close, unbothered by the pool of slick.

george on the other hand was nervous and anxious. how was he going to explain himself? dream was supposed to teach him about the repercussions of black magic, now he was sure he was going to get an earful shouting. george felt disgusted with himself as he got cleaned up and ready for bed.


	4. dreamnotfound v.3

**for this story; george is a substitute teacher**

**_*tw*; public, humiliation (??), soft-choking_ **

"alright class, today i will be your substitute teacher." george walked in to class, scanning the large towering rows with a smile. he carried a small briefcase and set it up on the desk the rested in the middle of the student choir.

_oh fuck no.._

dream sunk into his seat, trying not to be noticed by the brunette, but that caught the olders' attention from the lack of movement of all the sleepy and tired kids. he sunk into his fashionable school uniform and grimaced.

george was shocked to see the other, to say the least. but he choked down whatever thoughts he had thunk and continued on with his class. he took a piece of chalk from the ledge of the wall and wrote 'davidson' in all caps before turning to the desk and sifting through papers.

to dream's left, wilbur nudged him. the two boys were gay. dream was closeted, while wilbur remained opened. wilbur always had a knack for teasing dream but they decided it was better to remain friends.

"the substitute is kinda hot, right?" he spoke lowly as the short brunette began to take role-call.

"sure i guess-" dream scoffed nervously, folding his arms but freezing when he heard george call his name.

"clay?" the poor blonde could hardly breathe. he choked on his words to which george called him again, staring directly at him.

"he knows who you are?" wilbur asked quietly, referring to the fact that it was weird george could spot him out of everyone sitting. dream gulped,

"present!" he managed to speak, sitting up in his chair to watch as george looked down to his paper, set it on the table to scribble something down before pulling it back up.

"clay, i need you to stay after class," he looked at the paper intensely, pretending as if something important was written. heads turned to look at the deeply blushing and nervous boy. this class was going to be the longest thing he ever had to deal with.

the attention dialed down eventually and george began his lesson. wilbur leaned in closely, a tease in his voice.

"hey so- what's the backstory behind mr. davidson?" he giggled under his breath.

"nothing, i don't know him." he lied. that was a lie. here let me recap.

_"you come here often?" dream settled next to a tired brunette who had his head propped in his hands. he wore tattered clothing, not that it mattered to the blonde._

_"no, haha no i dont, ive just been a little stressed from work." he chuckled, looking at the blonde. he was attractive, much prettier than him alone._

_"allow me to buy you a drink." he smiled, called for a bartender and ordered the older a scotch. they both showed id's for proof of age before he served them._

_"you're too kind." he sat up, leaving his hands on the counter._

_"anything for someone so dashing," he cooed and grinned, lifting his glass to his lips to take a short sip._

_"take me out to dinner first, geez-" he gave a laugh in return, drinking the scotch, not his favorite but it's the thought that counts._

_"that could be arranged." he rested his arms on the counter, looking the boy deep in the eyes. he had been watching him since he got there. he always watched the doors and the activity in the bar, always on high alert. it had taken him an hour to build up the courage to go talk to him, but seeing him sulk is what pushed him._

_"george." he gave a luke warm smile, running a hand through his mangled hair._

_"clay. so what do you do for work?" he relaxed, turning his back to lay against the counter, still looking at his new prey._

_"im a professor at a college. exams have been going on, but i dont have work tomorrow so i figured i would treat myself, but you beat me to the punch." he laughed and sipped some more. "what do you do for work, mystery man?"_

_work? think fast dream. you're a college student that makes barely minimum wage._

_"i work around, im mainly into computer science." he played it off cool, but george's face lit up._

_"wow, i studied that too, it's what i teach." george crossed his legs and turned towards dream, a hand placed over one of his arms, gently caressing it._

_"why dont you say, let's get out of here, go have some fun in my car?" his eyes were half lidded but filled with lust. dream couldn't help but purr. the man's hands were soft and the would feel so soft wrapped around his cock._

_~_

_the car shook with each thrust into the brunette from dream. the poor boy was letting out such sluttish moans for any passerby's to hear, dream just chuckled at him refusing to shut him up. they were laying in the back seat, george laid across the seats as dream plummelled him, one hand on the window and the other residing by the pale man's head._

_"fuck, clay, just like that~" he cried out as dream moved his hand from the seat to george's hips, elevating them to push in deeper, slamming against his sensitive sweet spot. he continued to whimper, his breathing uncontrollable._

_"clay~.. clay.. clay."_

"clay!" the blonde snapped out of his thoughts, discarding his previous night's actions. the brunette had been calling his name.

"what?" he looked confused, not realizing he had autopiloted to a random page in his textbook.

"can you answer the question or do i need to send you to the office for naptime since you cant seem to stop dozing off?" george's words were bitter, but he couldn't help but wonder why the man was being so mean. they had such fun last night.

"sorry- i- i cant answer the question, i wasn't paying attention. i'll focus better now, i promise." he reassured.

_all bark and no bite._

he felt a slow erection forming as the brunette gritted his teeth. "let me start over-" and so he did, repeating his question for the blonde.

"when comparing human capabilities with computer capabilities, which statement is not true?" he looked to dream, giving those same lustful eyes from last night, only, filled with more rage. "computers are faster, computers are more accurate, computers have better memory, or computers are more intelligent."

he knew the answer, but he wanted to see the brunette work himself up more.

"oh gee... i dont know, its not true they're faster?" he gave the older a grin, mimicking a stroking motion on his pen with his thumb and pointer finger in the shape of an 'o', a small tease. george placed his hands on the desk and scoffed, looking down at the papers. dream stopped. he took a notice that george was refusing to sit down. that was him, he fucked him so hard in that car that he was struggling to do even the most basic task.

"wow clay, even my seventh grade classes could get that question, the answer is that computers are not more intelligent." he carried on his lecture, cutting back on trying to embarrass dream.

"nothing? _that_ was nothing?" wilbur was referring to the fact that the two men basically eye fucked each other in front of the entire class.

"yea, basically." dream sunk back into his seat. as wilbur slightly shifted his body to look at the blonde.

"you mean to tell me, clay, the innocent little gay boy who is too shy to ask to even go to the bathroom in front of a teacher he has had for over 5 months, just suddenly decides to bark at the new hot, young, twink substitute teacher?" wilbur sat back in his seat and almost gave a chuckle, but it came out as mockery.

"well paint me blue and call me babe, clay." he shook his head and laughed a bit.

"im just angry- he embarrassed me in front of the class so of course im gonna bite back."

"you knew the answer to that question-"

"im tired too, had a..." he looked to george again and bit his lower lip, his erection throbbing in his pants.

"i had a busy night."

"you- clay, you fucked the substitute teacher?" the other brit's voice was quiet but pitchier. of course he fucked the substitute teacher, there was no way that man was leaving the bar untouched. when dream didn't answer, wilbur took it upon himself to lean back and whisper again.

"ha... oh my god."

"don't tell anyone. please." he begged and the older responded with a short nod before going back to paying attention.

the lecture continued, george would periodically turn back to make sure dream was paying attention, and if the smallest thing wasnt to his liking he would call him out.

finally the bell rang, wilbur said his goodbye and left him alone, until everyone was gone and it was just him and george.

with a sigh, dream picked himself and his stuff up, walking down the stairs to the center desk. he dropped his bag on the floor as george placed his hands on the desk again.

"didnt peg you for a liar, when we first met." the brunette gritted his teeth, his eyes pierced the blond, but he responded with a laugh.

"you're right you didnt peg me-" he folded his arms and teased, leaning in a bit closer. "besides i thought you didnt have work today?"

"was it a fake id? how did you get in?" george avoided the question, piling more of his own.

"yea, so maybe im a year or two younger, oh well, that doesn't stop me from putting you under me." he chuckled, wanting to lean in for a kiss.

"i can't believe you spoke to me like that in front of all your classmates-"

"you were trying to embarrass me, i couldn't let your malice ruin my reputation."

"god, and the thing with the pen.." george's breathing hitched, at this point they could feel each other's hot breath on their lips, threatening to just make out angrily.

"i cant fuck a student.." he pleaded with himself.

"that's fine... i can fuck you-"

"kiss me already." the brunette demanded to which dream grabbed the tie of his suit and yanked him closer, smashing his lips onto the others' aggressively.

george was quick to submit, opening his mouth desperately for the blonde to take control. and so dream did, their tongues wrestled as the brunette crawled onto the desk. lowering his head to keep in the kiss as he tried removing dream's blazer.

the youngers' hand went from the tie to the brunette's neck, wrapping his fingers around it before dropping. he used both hands to undo his suit jacket and the white shirt underneath it. they fell off the brit's shoulders but stay on from being caught at his elbows.

dream used one arm, sliding it under the olders' legs to force him to sit down before gripping his hips tightly. george was grinding into his dress pants with need, moaning into their kiss.

it was george who finally pulled away to catch his breath, the blonde in the process had shifted to his knees whilst unbuckling the aching man. the brunette was trying to grind into his face, more and more as he felt the pressure on his dick from his pants loosen. dream hooked his fingers under the pants and boxers and pulled them down swiftly to admire george's twitching cock.

"god i couldnt stop thinking about you last night, i couldn't stop touching myself when i got home~" dream chuckled, trying to egg the brit on more. from his words, george's dick flexed with intrigue.

"oh you liked that, did you?" he cooed, receiving a small whimper from the other. dream grabbed his cock quite harshly, in more of a claim and territorial way than nice. george placed his hands behind him, leaning back into them and slowly thrusting into dream's hand.

"oh god, please~" he begged, so hot and bothered and nervous someone was going to walk in on them. dream licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, progressively getting slower as he made his way up. george elicted a small groan of pleasure.

dream quickly throated him to which the brunette bucked his hips up, forcing himself all the way in with a satisfactory 'ahh..'. the blonde didn't care, he just wanted to make the older come undone, make him cum in the most taboo of places.

the brunette had moved one hand to the blonde locks, gripping and pulling at them with each movement, basically fucking his throat on his own. he was squeezing dream's head between his thighs everytime he felt a higher amount of pleasure that he couldn't handle, dream would work like that periodically, from what he could to what he couldn't handle.

"god damn, do you know how to touch me in all the right places.." george praised sweetly, roughly grinding into the blonde's mouth. dream finally pulled away to stop at breathe as he felt the olders' dick begin to pulse rapidly in his mouth. they had barely begun and he was already so close to being undone.

"you are so malleable, i want to fuck you in every possible position i can." dream laughed gently, pulling himself up. he removed his blazer since george couldnt even manage that, setting it down on the desk.

"lets start off like this then~" george flipped his body over, his chest flushed again the desk and his ass in the air. his thighs rested uncomfortable against the side so he wouldn't be touching the ground with his feet.

_fuck.._

the blonde whimpered at how pretty his little ragdoll looked. he gripped his hips and forced them down so his stomach would be against the desk. he grinded against his ass, moving hthe brunette's body with his own so the others' cock would rub against the cold, smooth, polished wood. george was a moaning mess, rocking his hips back after each thrust that pushed him forward.

"someone is gonna come soon if we dont get this going, clay," george was pleading, desperate to cum.

"fine." dream growled and pulled his dick out from his pants. he didn't feel like dropping them to his knees and getting his dress pants wrinkled. the tie george had been wearing was still wrapped around his throat to which dream reached his hand forward to grab the end and pull it back. he softly choked him out with his own tie, drool spilling from the smallers' mouth.

"i think we should continue this after office hours mr. davidson." dream teased, receiving a whiney beg from the brunette.

"no, please-" george's fingers clawed at the wood. he was helpless, needy. he wanted to be filled.

"as you wish.." dream warned before slamming his cock into the olders' hole, starting off a fast and merciless pace. george was already on his edge from the quick head, and now even more so as his prostate was being pushed and his cock pressed tight between his stomach and the desk.

"fuck clay," his breathing was erratic, unable to catch a break.

"how does it feel knowing you're getting absolutely railed, for the second time in less than 24 hours, by a college student, mr. professor?" the blonde's voice was thick and left a sour taste in george's mouth, though, he enjoyed being called professor in their naughty endeavors.

"clay, im gonna cum..-" he mewled sheepishly, his load threatening to spill. dream kept his speed and roughness up, soaking in the sounds of skin slapping skin, causing the small boy's pale cheeks to turn more and more pink with each thrust.

"your hole is just as tight and needy as it was last night when i stretched you out, fuck professor~" dream moaned, starting to feel build up. he was relentless but his efforts weren't futile as george began to cum up his chest and on the desk.

"mr. davidson, i think i left my-" and both of their worst nightmares came true hearing the unknown voice enter the classroom. dream's movement stopped of fear.

"my... oh my god." wilbur was shocked at the sight in front of him, but not surprised that they would be getting it on. george tried sitting up to look but dream forced his head back down out of force of habit.

"hey wilbur-" the blonde choked out. the brit put his hands up in disgust.

"no just, no. ill- ill see you back at the dorm room.." he exited the room hastily, trying to erase the mental image of the teacher bent over the desk.

"fuck.. hr is gonna be on my ass." george whimpered but dream rested his chest on the others' back and licked his shoulder reassuringly.

"he's not gonna tattle, dont worry.." the younger giggled, picking up his thrusting to finish himself off.

"mm.. oh...- how can you be so sure...?" the brunette wriggled under dream's body, the overstimulation making him shift uncomfortably.

"dont worry about it, professor," he teased before finally cumming into the brunette with a slow grunt. he finished releasing before pulling out and wipe his length dry on the smallers' ass, sitting up.

"you fuck all your male students, professor?" dream laughed some more, putting his dick back into his pants and grabbing his blazer. the brunette caught his breath, keeping his face on the desk to calm down before sitting up.

they got cleaned up, scheduled a next date, then went their seperate ways. when dream got to his dorm room, wilbur to say the least, wasn't thrilled, but he didn't bother with a lecture.


	5. sapsoot v.2

**for this story; sapnap is selectively mute**

_***tw*; little/caregiver** _

"wilbur..." sapnap lightly tugged on the brunette's sleeve as he was trying to get ready. they were planning on having a double date with george and dream. wilbur was giddy everytime the ravenette had managed to say his name, it took their relationship over a year before sapnap even considered trying to speak. he turned to sapnap with a calming smile, although sapnap wasn't mute deaf, wilbur always signed his words with his hands to practice his asl, seeking sapnap's approval if he did it correctly.

"what's... wrong?" he shrugged his shoulders, his hands raised slightly before making a telephone shape with his thumb and pinky, subtly shaking his wrist to sign his sentence. sapnap put the panda security blanket he was holding, under his arm before responding a 'i do not want to go'. wilbur sighed and looked into the mirror, combing out the knots he had in his curly brown locks.

"i promised dream we would go," he paused and turned back to the younger, "reconsider?" he tapped his fingers into his palm before moving his pointer fingers in circular motions around his eyes. sapnap just shook his head no, to which wilbur spoke in more of a commanding tone.

"we're going, whether you want to or not." this aggravated sapnap that his boyfriend wasn't listening. he let out a grunt before balling his hand into a fist and hitting the tallers' shoulder roughly. wilbur grabbed where the ravenette hit and rose his voice, a bit frustrated, but understanding because it was normal for the texan to hit when he didnt get his way.

"why are you hitting me?" the brit asked, receiving a louder and whinier grunt.

"im sorry, we can come home and take a bath and eat ice cream, and play dress up and do whatever you want to do." he spoke smoothly, pulling sapnap into a hug before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"you can bring pubs." he pulled away and grabbed the blankie from sapnap, to which he held onto it tightly with a mewl.

"its okay- look.." he managed to remove the toy from the boy's grasp calmly and moved it around in his hand, pretending as if the toy was dancing as he hummed a happy tune. the texan smiled, to which wilbur swiftly grabbed his hips, lifted him in the air before slamming him onto their bed. the brunette straddled the other and began to kiss his neck, giggling at how cute his baby was.

"wilbur.." sapnap giggled from the ticklish kisses and grabbed the others' shoulders, squeezing roughly. due to sapnap choosing not to talk, they had a certain physical code for when they were intimate. squeezing for more, massaging to slow down or be gentler, and tapping to stop. so when sapnap squeezed the brunette's shoulders he only chuckled and placed a kiss on the tan boy's lips.

"nice try sapnap.. we're going to be late, let's go." wilbur sat up slowly, the blankie still in his hand, so he set it on the ravenette's chest very carefully as to not upset him. sapnap coddled his "pubs" and turned to his side refusing to move.

"cmon, ill let you get dessert if you're good for me..." he pleaded, laying back down by sapnap before spooning him. "what do you want, panda?" wilbur rubbed his stomach gently, calming and reassuring. the ravenette turned onto his back and put his arms into the air, his hands in fists as he tapped his knuckles together.

"more? what more do you want?" of course the brunette knew, he just loved seeing the mute boy all messy and desperate. wilbur rested his hand on sapnap's chest, rubbing small circles to calm him down. of course, the smaller did what he always does when he wanted something, he grabbed the brunette's hand from his chest and lowered it to his crotch. he began to guide wilbur's hand in slow circles until the brit started doing it himself.

"i know baby, i know.." he reassured, continuing the light palming as sapnap let out small whimpers, beginning to squeeze his arm tightly.

"i already told you no.. will you be good and listen?" the older slowly retracted his hand, to which sapnap dug his nails into wilbur's skin.

"you are so needy right now, what's wrong panda? have i not been giving you the attention you need?" the brunette wanted so badly to touch him, make him feel wanted, but they had plans, it would have to wait. wilbur pulled away, the ravenette's nail marks imprinted on his flesh. sapnap refused to get up, he refused to move without getting off first.

"alright, up 'n at 'em." wilbur scooped the boy up, to which he began thrashing around, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. however, the brit expected this, and securely wrapped his arms around the others' neck and torso. positioning so sapnap's legs would wrap around his waist and their chests would be pressed together. this always calmed the younger down, resting his tan face against the tallers' chest and closing his eyes.

wilbur took them to his car, resting their bodies on the metal as he opened the passenger side door to set him down slowly. sapnap was a little hesitant to be away from him but calmed down, seeing him walk around the front to get into the driver seat.

"where's your pubs?" wilbur looked at the smaller in search for his toy, sapnap looked around before tapping on the window aggressively, almost begging to to go grab it.

"okay, okay! i'll go get it, stay here please." the brunette gave the other a kiss on the cheek before getting out to go grab the panda security blanket. when he returned, sapnap was on the verge of tears, he hated being alone, especially outside without his boyfriend.

"here you go baby, im sorry i left you alone." he handed the rattle to sapnap and cupped his face with his hands. he always needed a lot of reassurance but to him, it was worth it to see him smile. the texans' lower lip quivered until wilbur kissed him.

~

after a lot of pampering of kisses and cheek rubs, wilbur was finally able to drive them to the restraunt. the brunette held the others' hand and guided him to a set of tables that dream and george were by. the other couple were sitting by each other, but they all rearranged so wilbur could look at sapnap. he was the only one that could read asl so how they often sat was george to either side of wilbur, dream across george, and sapnap next to dream.

"sorry we're late, we got tangled up in time." wilbur chuckled, opening up a menu to browse.

"we just got here too, we figured it would take you a minute." dream returned the laugh. all four of them browsed until sapnap kicked wilbur from under the table.

"stop it, we just got here." wilbur spoke quietly as to not make a scene, dream glanced from george to wilbur back down to his menu. sapnap signed an apology before tapping on the table to get wilbur's attention.

"what, panda?" he could tell the ravenette was nervous, but he didnt know why. he looked up to make eye contact, to which sapnap was hesitant about doing anymore hand motions.

"did you figure out what you want?" wilbur asked, sapnap nodded, the two others were dead silent. a waitress came around to take their orders. dream chose a burger, george chose a different type of burger, wilbur got a simple steak, and...

"what can i get you sir?" she finally asked sapnap, causing him to look to wilbur for his guidance.

"what do you want panda?" he began to collect all their menus, handing them to the waitress as sapnap began to sign his order.

"slow down, slow down. you want..." he put his fingers to his mouth and open and closed his pointer finger onto his thumb. "chicken?" the ravenette nodded, putting his thumb and pinky together before tapping his chin with his pointer.

"sorry," wilbur looked to the waitress and said his order. "he wants chicken tenders and more water."

"any sauce?"

"ranch." he smiled and glanced back to sapnap, who's face contorted in discomfort as the waitress walked away. sapnap began to sign a bunch of things.

"sapnap!" wilbur scolded him to which the ravenette only giggled in return.

"what's he saying?" george stretched his body out, trying to get a glimpse at the other brit's face. wilbur was blushing a little, and sapnap only continued to sign lewd things. until he stopped, and then he wiggled a bit, and then he looked down.

"he's.. not saying very public friendly things." the older brit mentioned with a chuckle, leaving dream and george to only imagine. once again the texan kicked at wilbur's legs before tapping to table.

"you're being extra bratty today, panda." wilbur growled to which sapnap sighed bathroom.

"okay, okay, grab your pubs, let's go." wilbur began to stand up, looking around to seek a bathroom.

"where are you going?" dream put his hands on the table, looking up to wilbur.

"bathroom." he began to stroll as the ravenette picked his blankie up and rushed to catch the others' hand. they went into the bathroom, and sapnap looked under the stalls to make sure no one was with them as wilbur led him into a stall, beginning to take the toy away from him, to which he whined and held onto it tightly.

"you can have it back after you go potty." he reassured to which sapnap rested his head against the olders' chest. wilbur placed his chin on the black locks and began to stroke his back softly.

"what's wrong baby?" he asked, looking down as the tan boy began to tell him a bunch of stuff in sign. wilbur grew furious, trying not to tightly grip the texan's shoulders forcefully. you see, dream had began frisky his hand between sapnap's legs, wilbur didn't take that too kindly. rushing out of the bathroom and back to the seats, he slammed his fists on the table and growled at dream under his breath, trying not to cause a scene.

"you got some fucking nerve, bitch,"

"well now, hold on—" but the older cut him off.

"nah, don't come near him or im filing a restraining order, you hear me?" wilbur was pointing his finger before pulling back to straighten his posture. "let's go, sapnap." he growled, guiding his boyfriend out of the restaurant. the car ride home was silent, not much talking to do with mute, but sapnap let out a small 'wilbur' only to be ignored. the brunette never ignored him when he spoke, which caused the texan to want to cry but he refrained, instead curling into a ball and looking out of the window.

~

wilbur laid on their bed as sapnap brushed his teeth, his baggy sleeves covered his arms as he listened to the rushing water and the sounds of bristles tickling teeth. the ravenette slowly came out of the bathroom, turning the light off before straddling wilbur on the bed. he refused to say his name due to his ignorance from earlier, but wanted his attention because sitting on him wasn't enough. the ravenette lightly bounced on him, letting out a whiney 'eh'.

"im not in the mood sapnap." wilbur moved his arms down to look at the childish boy. he was wearing panda pajamas, and he was irresistible to wilbur. he frowned as sapnap signed, asking if he was mad at him.

"no baby, no im not mad at you.." the brunette flipped them over so he could be inbetween the youngers' legs. "i could never be mad at you.. im sorry i made you think that." he began to kiss him, sapnap grabbed his forearms and squeezed before opening his mouth for the other.

"i did promise, didn't i?" wilbur chuckled, receiving a quick nod from the other, his mouth still agape.

"okay, fine.." he kissed him again, slipping his tongue into the ravenette's mouth, he was immediate in submitting, wanting the foreplay to be over quickly, grinding his hips up into the brunette. wilbur put his palm onto sapnap's stomach and slowly slid it into his pants. as expect, the smaller wasnt wearing boxers, he never did at night but it always managed to make wilbur smile. sapnap anxiously bucked into the other, causing the older to pull from the kiss.

"you're so spoiled, you know that?" he took a deep breath before crawling lower onto the bed, lowering sapnap's pants as he went. the texan sat up to look at wilbur, fiddling with the blankie and shoving the ear of the panda into his mouth.

"look at you, so pretty and hard for me. can you say my name baby..?" sapnap was still angry about being ignored earlier, shaking his head no causing the older to whine.

"im sorry i ignore you panda.. i was angry, i shouldnt have ever taken that out on you.." he apologized as he began to stroke sapnap's length. he never forced him to speak, and he always felt special since sapnap only talked to him (minus his parents in private if they visited). the texan let out a whine, grinding into wilburs' hand.

"my good, good little boy." he praised, sliding his mouth down on the others' cock, letting the tip hit his throat. sapnap arched his back, closed his eyes tightly and let out a muffled moan. the brunette began to bob his head quickly, the faster the boy came, the quicker he could cuddle him to sleep. the ravenette grabbed the brown locks and held himself by thrusting into wilbur's head.

sapnap was sensitive, he would last long like this, and he didnt. he was already crumbling, begging for more by pulling on the brunette's head roughly. wilbur's tongue searched up and down his shaft curiously, making sure to touch each and every bit of him, no area unexplored. short, simple, sweet. wilbur thought as he felt the younger boy's hot fluid pump into his mouth. a louder groan erupted from him. sapnap tried pushing him away as he flicked his tongue over his sensitive tip, making sure to swallow the normally small load.

when wilbur pulled away he was breathless, he placed a kiss on the texan's tip before yanking his pants back up, flopping down next to him to spoon him. he listened to sapnap's fast heart beat slowly falter.

"wilbur..." he spoke quietly, barely able to muster the courage to say it alone.

"what panda?" he closed his eyes, beginning to rub the smallers' chest to relax him.

"mm.."

"sign it baby."

"love you..." sapnap spoke sheepishly, making wilbur jolt up and look at him with wide eyes. the ravenette slightly turned to look at him with confusion.

"love you?" the brunette repeated, making sure he heard it correctly.

"love y-you.." he stuttered, frowning at the thought of it being a mistake, opening up more to the older.

"oh panda! i love you so much." wilbur flooped down and coddled him, placing furious kisses on his neck and causing him to giggle in return. they only ever signed 'i love you' but hearing him saying it was like a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i know sign language and i have mute twin nephews (:
> 
> also there was supposed to b a second part, hence why dream was touching sapnap but its not happening


	6. dreamteam v.1

**for this story; dream gets personal with his two favorite strippers**

_***tw*:** _

although he had charmingly good looks and a suave personality, dream could never seem to get laid, resorting to buying out strippers at night time. he would often camp out in the front row seats, letting the male strippers dance on the pole and block the dim purple light from his face. his hands rested off the sides of the black leather chair, one held a whiskey glass, the other was bent to chew on his nails as he watched intently. he looked around at all the 'disgusting perverts', he would call them. though he was no better. he came here each night, watched to figure out his favorites, go home, jerk off, and go to sleep.

"you notice the blonde guy up front?" george spoke keenly as the bars' lights were harsh coming on, it was time to clean up and go home. he removed the police officer cap on his head, due to cops and robbers being the theme for that night.

"he's cute," sapnap chuckled, stepping off the stage to grab a silky pink robe to drape over his half-naked body.

"he's, weird. he just sits snd stares." the brunette added, coming up to the bar to order a drink from the bartender as they sat at the stools.

"maybe he's going though something?" the texan suggested, watching as george was served and began to take shots.

"going through something, everyday of the week for the past month?" he chuckled nervously.

"maybe he's going through a divorce." the ravenette purred, leaning into george. it wasn't uncommon for the two to get off on their own, they had to grind on each other for hours on end without the satisfaction of releasing.

"sure is a shame the pervert isn't here to witness this—" sapnap leaned in even closer, beginning to kiss george. the brunette kissed back after taking another shot, the whiskey he had been drinking spilled into the others' mouth as they began to tongue one another. their hands roamed until the bartender slammed a pot onto the counter.

"you pretty ladies better keep what decency you have left, go home, the nights over it." he spoke with a thick accent, pointing their way out so he could finish cleaning. the slame caused the two boys to jump back, the alcohol spilling out of both of their mouths with a chuckle.

~

once again, dream was at the strip club, tonight's theme was playboy bunny. the lights were red tonight and dream always loved that, it gave definite outlines of the boys' he watched. he wore a white dress shirt and a black tie that was a bit loose at the neck. although he simmered in his fanatasies, he was cut short as the two boys walked their way of stage. he chewed on the glass cup, anxious. he didnt want them to go, but they came around in front of him, sapnap booped his nose ss he walked past and george grabbed his tie, guiding him to a private room. he was being choked so of course he instinctively got up to follow.

the room was dark, almost pitch black and didnt have sturdy walls, only curtains, but it didnt matter. the blaring music would mask their sounds. dream's cock twitched excitedly in his black dress pants as he was thrown into a cushioned booth, the two boys on either side of him as he lifted his arms to rest on the top of the booth.

"what's your name?" george spoke gently, him and sapnap began to kiss and suckle on dream's neck, both of their hand roaming his larger frame.

"mmm, dream..."

"do you enjoy watching us, pervert?" sapnap added, beginning to palm the blonde through his pants, causing him to arch his back and chuckle.

"me a pervert? i enjoy watching you, but im not the one who made any forward actions." he retaliated, catching them both off guard. they were used to their customers being obedient and submissive, automatically stepping down from their high horses. sapnap and george looked at each other, both baring wide grins.

"i like this one sapnap, shall we keep him?" george moved to straddle dream, and sapnap pulled his hand to begin stroking the eldests' back.

"if you want gogy." he purred, moving his hands to grab the blondes' face, forcing him into a deep kiss, dream instantly tried forcing his tongue into the ravenette's mouth but he refused it, to which the older used one hand to squeeze his jaw, making him open his mouth. sapnap was blushing and unsuspecting, letting dream's stale breath and alcoholic burnt saliva mix with his own.

george was grinding against dream roughly, feeling a little left out as he watch with an agape mouth. he whined softly, grabbing dream's attention. the blonde didnt break the kiss but moved his hand from sapnap's jaw and down to slip down the brunette's tight spandex's and began to stroke his hard length. george arched his back and placed his hands on dream's knees to steady himself, he let out sluttish moans, enjoying the free pleasure. the two boys would never miss a chance to get off.

sapnap finally pulled away from the kiss to breathe, panting heavily as dream laughed. the ravenette's gaze drifted to george's cock to which he leaned down and took it into his mouth, bobbing his head down quickly. because it was playboy bunny themed, sapnap had a small rabbit tail butt plug in, and dream took notice. he trailed his hand down and began to thrust the plug in and out. the texan moaned, choking on george before pulling away. dream was getting riled up, watching as the two got off to each other and him included.

"get these fucking teasing clothes off, would you?" dream hissed angrily, to which the boys immediately obliged. they both stood up up, strip-teasing the blonde. they kept their fake bunny ear headbands on, sapnap left his plug in, but george removed his tight black spandex. sapnap removed a black apron. they turned away, whispering to each other. dream tried to lean in to listen but the music was too over powering. they snickered, glancing back to the clueless boy. all dream could do was grown under his breath until the two strippers got onto their knees in front of him, taking his pants and boxers off together. the blonde couldn't help but look away, slightly embarrassed to be fully hard.

"you watch us all night and now you cant even look at us?" sapnap taunted, his voice was gravely and hoarse, while george's was smooth like honey.

"shame, tsk tsk, pity." george chuckled, licking a stripe up the youngers' flexing dick. dream groaned and leaned his head back, the ravenette swallowed his tip, running his tongue over the tip very tantalizingly, george continued to give kittenish licks at the shaft.

after what felt like hours of teasing tongues feeling him up, sapnap finally took his full length as george crawled onto the seat. the brunette was quick to grab his face and pull him into a deep kiss, using one hand to gently push the texan's head down. as dream was being sucked on, he reached his hand to begin stroking the brunette's cock, both of them moaning into their kiss. sapnap began to feel a little left out from the attention so he pulled away, breathing heavily as his mouth dripped saliva.

"sapnap-" the brit pulled away from the kiss and scolded the younger.

"i feel left out, i dont like this plan anymore." the ravenette whined, crawling onto dream's lap, rubbing his tip onto the blondes. george growled but wrapped his hand around the younger boys' cocks.

"that's cute, really... you guys had a plan." dream laughed in a deriding fashion, stroking george faster. the two strippers, sensitive as is, were being pushed to the edge from the stimulation, sapnap closer from his hips grinding back, pushing his buttplug in with each thrust.

"fuck.. im gonna cum~" he whimpered loudly, gripping onto the blonde's tie to lean back, feeling the plug push in deeper before he began to release quickly. his seed coated his and dream's cock, including up the older's shirt.

"sapnap, you're so disgusting~" george mocked before leaning down, licking the cum away from the two shafts. dream was in awe at the mess and how well george handled it, watching as sapnap still continued to rub against him as the brunette kep his hand around the tips. the ravenette's body was shaking from the pleasure, his movements slow and staggered.

george was tired of playing games and gently pushed sapnap off dream to let him deal with himself. the brit crawled onto dream, positioning himself before slamming his hips down quickly, gasping at the feeling of the blonde stretching him out. dream jolted, before being hushed to lay back against the booth.

"im clean, dont worry~" he insisted, beginning to bounce up and down, moving to suck and bit on the younger's neck.

"so tight.." he praised softly, gripping the smallers hips and helping him move. sapnap moved in closer, leaning over dream's arm to lick the brit's cock. the dark room was filled with the whorish moans of sapnap and george, not once did they manage to make a peep from the blonde, to which they resented him for it. after george had came, sapnap swallowed most of the slick, before the two laid into the booth exhausted.

"i hope you boys had your fun." dream chuckled, standing up to pull up his pants to which sapnap was quick to ask, not wanting him to leave.

"but you're not finished." he whined.

"you're both strippers. your job is to please- i am pleased." he fixed his tie and slipped his hand in his pockets, slightly grimacing at his ruined button up shirt. "i will see you tomorrow." he laughed before walking out of the room. sapnap and george looked at each other, bewildered.

"he hardly made a noise." the brunette found.

"we'll get him tomorrow." the texan filled the gap between the two and gave the other a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed ending i got bored


	7. sapsoot v.3

**for this story; more mute sapnap since yall like it**

**_*tw*; caregiver/little , ddlb?_ **

after a long day at work, wilbur came to his house to relax. he was craving to just cuddle his precious panda and fall asleep with him in his arms.

"sapnap im-" kicking off his shoes, he was cut short, hearing whiney moans come from his bedroom. a curious smirk grew on his face as he began to take his coat off slowly, as sure to not make any noises as he set the coat down and tip toed to his cracked door. he lightly tapped it open to see the texan on a pile of pillows, and at the very top was a panda plushie. he was riding it desperately, his breathing erratic, his throat dry from panting, though he was still full clothed. the brunette admired the sight listening to his cute childish whimpers.

"wilbur.. please.. i want to cum-" wilbur blushed, now it felt wrong to be spying. he only ever heard the boy say 'wilbur' and 'love you' so he decided to speak up before the little could say anything else.

"am i interrupting something, panda?" he knocked on the door gently, opening it fully. sapnap jumped and rolled off the pillows with a mewl, looking to wilbur with innocent eyes. wilbur just chuckled and leaned on the door frame, speaking in a silky voice.

"please, dont stop in my favor." he purred, causing sapnap to heat up in embarrassment. the ravenette gave a short wave before trying to cover his erection with the end of his shirt.

"show me how you want to be touched, baby." his voice was quiet, teasing as he moved closer to the bed, slowly crawling to sapnap and stacking the pillows back up, setting the panda plush on the top and holding the tower so it wouldn't fall. the texan shook his head, refusing.

"if you do it, ill give you a treat." he promised, patting the pillows with his opposite hand, making the younger hesitant. he slowly stood up and got over the panda, sitting down and holding wilbur's shoulders for support. the brunette moved his hands to the smallers' waist and looked him in the eye, smiling, he was giddy that he heard more words from him, and he wanted to treat him, though he would never admit to hearing in fear sapnap would get uncomfortable.

"wilbur.." sapnap groaned under his breath, beginning to grind on the toy, his pants making him uncomfortable. he squeezed wilbur's shoulders, instinctively signaling for more.

"do you want to ride me, baby?" the brunette asked, guiding his hips with his hands to grind down harder. sapnap nodded profusely, panting lightly before slipping off the plush tower and onto the olders' lap. they gave quick kisses, the younger bouncing on wilbur's crotch to get him more antsy.

"you gotta get off so we can get prepared—" wilbur insisted but the ravenette growled lightly, continuing his motions against the other. the brit didnt like it when the other didn't listen, but how could he blame the manchild? he had been gone all day and he was sure sapnap was desperate for attention. he knew the smaller wouldn't budge, so he pushed him over, not so rough but as if they were play fighting. sapnap whined at the loss of friction but wilbur pinned his hips down at the torso with one hand and grabbed the panda. he stuffed it against the ravenette's crotch.

"squeeze." he commanded, to which the boy immediately squeezed his thighs around the stuffed animal, humping on it with need. wilbur chuckled and moved forward to kiss him before removing his own pants. he kicked them off onto the bed along with his boxers. the action made sapnap sit up hastily, the toy still rubbing against his painful erection. he reached one hand out to wilbur, tapping his shoulder rapidly.

"what panda?" the brunette leaned in before turning his body to look at his boyfriend, admiring the needy boy who whimpered and gave puppy dog eyes. the smaller moved his hand down to tug on the older's dick, causing it to harden in his palm.

"so impatient- please stop or i wont help you." wilbur insisted, moving his hand away, before beginning to removing the texan's pants, pushing his thighs apart. words could never describe how desperate the poor child was, grinding into nothingness as wilbur removed his boxers and the panda plush. the moment the older looked away to set the pants and stuffed animal to the side, sapnap immediately crawled on top of wilbur, only to receive a light slap to the face before being pushed head first into the mattress. the younger was shocked to say the least, wilbur had never hit him besides a few spanks.

"panda... im so sorry, but i told you to listen." he rubbed his palm onto the texan's ass before giving him a small spank. "now you gotta pay the consequences."

the slap to his gentle skin made sapnap yelp. it never hurt, only stung. it was always unexpected even if he expected it. he whined, he didnt move or thrash around because if he did, wilbur would punish him more. he laid as still as he could and tried not to make noises as the caregiver gave 4 more light spanks. he forced out a few tears to make wilbur pity him as he was pulled up by the chest.

"my poor panda.." wilbur placed a kiss on his forehead before laying him down, head on the pillows. "im not going to fuck you anymore," those words made the ravenette want to ball his eyes out, but he refrained.

the brunette grabbed the panda plushie and placed it's stomach against the tan boy's dick before jerking him off with it. "if you want me to help you cum, this is the only way." wilbur tsked, though he always wanted to give his baby what he wanted, he noticed the other becoming more spoiled and entitled.

with whimpers and groans of dissatisfaction, sapnap gripped the sheets by the sides of his head, elbows in air. sapnap grinded up into the panda as the brunette bounced the toy.

"wilbur..." he whined, "w-wilbur~" he moaned out. the brunette wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted but he needed to show a little bit of strength.

"does it feel good, panda?" he started, "do you like being naughty and making messes in our bed and all over your stuffies?" wilbur teased him but the texan refused to do anything. not that he didnt want to, but the pleasure was so good that he couldn't. wilbur's cock had been continuously flexing, and beginning to hurt from lack of attention, so he used his free hand to begin stroking himself, enjoying the sight of his little all helpless.

"mm.. do you wanna help daddy cum, baby?" the brit slowed down the motion with the panda to give the younger a chance to sign something. sapnap panted heavily, before nodding, to which wilbur stopped everything all together and laid down besides the ravenette.

sapnap instinctively moved down, straddled the older's lower leg and began to suck on the tip of the brunette's cock. wilbur purred, moved one hand to grip the black locks of hair as the other was sifted through the rest of the hair not in his fist.

"good boy... such a pretty mouth you have." he praised, feeling sapnap slip his head down further to which wilbur arched his back. always making sure to praise the younger so he didnt feel upset.

the ravenette had to fight the urge to grind his cock down on wilbur's leg, but the brit could feel the shaft twitching on his leg, so he rose it up to push against the little. sapnap took the hint, grinding on his leg as his tongue rubbed on the underside of the older's cock.

"do you like sucking?" wilbur chuckled, lightly thrusting and pushing the texan's head down as he arched his back. "should i start.. ah~ buying you binkies?" he teased, slightly sitting up to see sapnap.

sapnap pulled away and panted, out of breath from humping and having a full mouth, he looked up to wilbur innocently before taking the tip in his mouth once more.

"fuck," wilbur muttered, the sight below him was so beautiful. the small whimper from the older made sapnap sink farther, his grinding had longer strokes and he moaned, the vibrations from his throat made wilbur throw his head back. sapnap's grinding turned into light bouncing, beginning to pay more attention to his release than wilbur's.

"you're so naughty~" normally the brit would've scolded him but he had quickly changed his behavior, after all, he did allow him pleasure to begin with. he began to kick his leg gently to get the younger off more. sapnap put his hands on wilbur's torso as he continued to bounce, one hand began to jerk the older off as he moaned loudly.

"wilbur... mm..~" the noises were whiney, he was desperate to cum, getting more aggressive with his body movements as he got closer and closer to a climax.

"go on little panda. you can do it~" the older continued to encourage the behavior, thrusting into the small hand. after a few more whines, sapnap finally came, grinding through his orgasm with sharp inhales and panting.

"such a good boy~" wilbur praised as sapnap got off his leg and sat in between them. "you made me all messy, baby." the older chuckled at his cum coated leg, which caused sapnap to sign an embarrassed apology. his pointer finger traced his chest as an 'o' as he mouthed 'sorry'.

"it's okay panda.. would you finish me off now?" he asked to which sapnap excitedly went back down on him, sucking and bobbing quickly as a way to try and make up for his mess.

"oh my godd..." he purred, trying to refrain himself from thrusting up. the ravenette flicked his tongue along the tip, making wilbur cum unexpected. "mm~" he moaned out as sapnap's mouth filled with his seed. the little pulled away with his mouth full, cheeks puffed out.

wilbur ruffled the younger's hair with one hand as he began to wipe the seed off his leg with one hand. "its okay, you don't have to swallow it." to which sapnap immediately let the slick pour from his mouth, down onto the older's cock as he looked at him in a way of 'i did nothing wrong'. it was enough to get wilbur going again, but the poor boy would be too tired.

"alright baby, let's take a bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed the ending whoops also join my discord
> 
> this isnt the part two i wanted to the first story but i didnt feel like doing it


	8. dreamnotfound v.4

**for this story; george is put into prison // prison au**

_***tw*; brief mention of rape** _

the thin pale boy was put into the room, hands behind his back to insure he wouldnt make any funny moves.

"300 davidson." the DO spoke rudely, pushing him in before shutting the door. what did 300 mean? he looked around, there was people scattered around the main floor. some played board games, some were reading books, some were getting.. tattoos? he was scared to say the least, he was book smart not street smart. though some people had friendly faces, he was on his own. he looked around, moving towards a large stair case, at the base said '3xx'. he began to climb it, growing uncomfortable and at the cat-calling whistles and ogling stares of the men below him. he made his way to an open cell labelled '300' before walking in.

"woah-!" dream sat up from his bunk, laying on his side with his arm hanging over. "didn't expect a pretty thing like you to be bunked with me." he chuckled before sitting up and jumping down from the top. george gulped, he heard only rumors of what prison would be like, the things all these larger men could do to him was nerve-wracking. his body shook softly, and maybe dream could see that as he stalked closer, like a predator to its prey. the baggy orange clothing masked the brunette's frame so the other had a hard time analyzing him. he smirked, gripping george's waist, but was a bit shock to see how small he was.

"oh baby~" dream tsked as george uncomfortably pulled away, moving to the metal table that was bolted into the ground. on it rested basic supplies, soaps, shampoo and conditioners, a pair of clothes. then he looked to dream's table, it was messy and had more items, collected over time. he sat down on the lower bunk and sighed.

"dont worry sweetheart, nobody is gonna rape you... this is your first time, i can tell." he giggled, resting his forearm on the rails and looking down to the brunette. "boy, they are going to chew you up and spit you out. im glad i can sink my teeth into you first." he licked his lips as george looked at him.

"excuse me?" he gripped his knees as his face contorted in disgust.

"you have no meat on your bones, you're ripe for the picking." the blonde lowered himself to sit down. "what's your name cutie~? how did you get into this mess?" he rested his hand over the smaller one's thigh, to which he gently picked it up and tossed it away.

"my name is george- and i was wrongfully convicted of drug possession." his voice sounded hurt, but dream sympathized with him to the best of his abilities.

"well, george~" he teased with a smirk. "you need to stick up for yourself." he roughly patted the others' back causing him to make a little 'oof' sound. dream was desperate to take him right there and then, but he gave pity to the new and innocent man.

"i dont plan on staying here long, i'll handle it." he hugged himself, scooting away as dream's face inched closer.

"you're so funny if you think that." he sighed, "i dont normally do this, but i will protect you." he dramatically put his hand on his chest and cooed.

on the lower level, sapnap and wilbur were playing a card game, staring towards the room the new inmate had found himself in. "you reckon dream's gonna take a bite out of the new boy?" wilbur spoke out, setting a card down. sapnap grumbled and sifted through his hand, debating on two different cards.

"he always does." sapnap finally set a card down, "he's small, i'd use him as my toothpick." the ravenette reassurred, waiting for his partner to pick a card. the brunette mindlessly began drawing a few cards before slamming one down. "21, i win!" to which the younger slammed his hand down and growling. the chattering had stopped, and sapnap looked for the reason.

_oh of course,_

he thought. it was dream, it was always dream. now you see, dream declared himself as alpha the minute he steppd into the prison, taking on three vs one fight and coming out unscathed. which made many people suspicious that he was an undercover spy of some sorts due to this. but after six months, they began to adjust to his presence, after a year, they accepted him as the leader. newer kids would come in and try to fight, but it usually only took one punch before they stepped down. nobody knew what he was in for, he never spoke about his personal life, his cell was usually empty as the inmates requested a move due to his 'violent behavior', though when reviewing the footage on CCTV, he was always provoked during fights on the lower floor so never any action was taken against him.

"now you see, georgie-" he began as he guided him down the stairs.

"george." the older corrected him.

"you're going to talk back to me?" now this, this caught the attention of everyone below them as dream turned to look at the brunette.

"i wouldnt need to if you got it right the first time." he folded his arms at his snarky remark, rolling his eyes. he really needed to bite his tongue, he was playing with his life. he could be shanked, or beat, or even killed. he couldn't defend himself. soft 'ooo's erupted from the others as the weakest and strongest link were toe to toe. dream chuckled and placed his hands on his knees, bending over go get close to george's face.

"this isn't the playground, you hear? you're gonna do what i say, how i say it, when i say to do it. if i say jump, you dont ask how high, you jump. got it bitch?" the younger growled under his breath, gritting his teeth at the thought of being disrespected in his own 'kingdom' or so he would call it.

"if you have a problem with that you can take me to the alpha pit. but i would hate to ruin your pretty little face." he laughed, pulling back. the brunette was confused, he definitely didn't understand the hierarchy of the inmates. he was a lost puppy, so he nodded in agreement. although dream liked the brattiness, the small fight he had in the brunette, he wouldn't take the kind of behavior with the eyes if everyone watching him.

"as i was saying georgie," he made sure to use the nickname again to see if he would fight back, he didnt so he grinned and continued to lead him down the steps to a desolate table. he forced the other to sit and politely pushed his chair in as if they were on a date before sitting down himself. george felt a bit squeamish at all the curious eyes on him. dream caught wind of his 'date's' uneasiness and stood up. he threw his hands up and looked around at the inmates in his pod.

"take a picture! it will last longer!" he erupted into bright laughter that made george crack a smile. everyone seemed to awkwardly laugh while resuming what they were doing, but one person. sapnap pushed himself out of his chair and angrily carried himself to dream's table.

"sapnap no-" wilbur desperately tried to stop him from doing something the other might've regret,

"you think you're tough shit?" the ravenette held one hand amongst the table, holding himself up while his other hand was sassily placed on his hip.

"uh.." dream looked at sapnap with a grin. "yea, i do." the response, instinctively made sapnap punch dream in the face, causing the pod to erupt into various 'oh shit's and 'oooo's and 'fight, fight, fight's. dream touched his nose, blood had began to drip rapidly. he looked at his fingers with a laugh and looked at the slightly nervous sapnap.

"why are you laughing, you fucking psychopath?" george looked at him as sapnap shook his hand, his knuckles burning from the heavy hit.

"oh georgie~ i hope i can impress you." he stood up, towering the ravenette before the texan tackled him to the ground. they began to hit at each other, george stood out of his seat to get a better look. they had tossed and turned on the cool pavement until dream got sapnap into a choke hold. the brunette grew nervous, jail was dangerous, prison was even worse. the two boys wouldn't hesitate to kill each other.

in a last ditch effort to stay alive from being suffocated, his hand wailed, as if he was trying to get something from inside of his sleeve to his hand.

"sapnap!" wilbur cried out, maybe as to plead with dream to let go, running to his knees to grab sapnap's arm. in the tan hand, a switch blade. he opened it, but before he could take a shank at dream, george had grabbed one of the metal chairs and slammed it into the texan's face. a small sacrifice he was willing to make. someone getting injured over someone dying. sapnap yelped, the pocket knife sliding all the way across the floor towards a wall.

the corrections officers, about 2-3 of them came in to detain the two boys. george was ready to break out in tears, he could've been charged with battery. a felony on his record. as wilbur watched in sadness at the removal of his friend from the pod, george rushed to his cell, the doors were open due to it being day time until he heard a CO call lockdown, to which everyone began to get to their cells.

the automatic doors shut and george was alone. he sat on the thin mattress and hugged his knees, back against the wall.

~

george was still in the same uncomfortable position, only getting up to turn the light off. the daytime room's lights were off as well. he thought dream was going to be removed from the pod and he'd be alone. he couldn't tell if he was sleeping until he heard a loud buzz, the sound of an opening metal door and the flip of a light switch. he opened his eyes and looked at dream who looked curious at the brunette. the blonde's face was still bloody from the nose bleed. he had a nick on his cheek and two fingers bandaged.

"i didn't need your help," dream sounded angry, looking at george.

"you would've gotten seriously hurt, or died.." george's voice was gentle and forgiving and bled pure intention.

"oh georgie, sounds like you miss me?" he cooed, as the door closed and locked again.

"i dont even know your name." he had just realized that, he heard names being thrown around all day so he was unsure. it's not that he particularly missed the younger, it's that he was scared for his life.

"dream." he spoke, raising himself to the top bunk with only his arms. the brit crawed out from his corner to watch. he admired dream's strength since he lacked his own and for the fact he was still so strong after a fight.

"cant stop looking at me?" he chuckled and looked down from the top bunk, meeting an embarrassed georgie face. he was so cute, so vulnerable. change of plans, he thought as he pulled himself off the top bunk, causing george to move back.

"the mattress is a little uncomfortable.." george began to stand up, wanting to recheck their height difference. it was hot, the temperature- of course.

"here." dream reached up to grab his mattress and throw it down onto the bottom bunk. "i have two." the brit was blushing at the kindness, he seemed rather mean and unforgiving at most times.

"thank you." george spoke softly, stepping back as dream got everything situated before putting his other mattress and blanket on top and crawling on the bunk. george was confused, "uh.."

"sharing his caring~" he chuckled after the teasing and propped his head up with one hand, laying on his side before patting the open space.

"i'd rather sleep on the cold ground." he rolled his eyes and slowly began to lay down on the hard and freezing cement. dream frowned before returning to his warm and soothing voice.

"you dont mean that, come up here where it's warm~" he begged, rubbing the empty spot on the mattress, gropping it where george's crotch and chest would be.

"no." george tried to be strong, but his skin pricked with goosebumps and his body shivered without a blanket.

"sigh, what ever shall i do under these warm blankets.." he flopped his head down. they were never given pillows, and they weren't purchasable from commissary. george whined before getting onto his knees and crawling to the bunk. he got onto the mattresses and dream immediately coated the smaller with the blanket. he never found himself getting cold at night so he didnt worry about the blanket as much.

"thank you.." george closed his eyes and faced towards the negative space. he didnt want to look at the other, but it made things worse as dream wrapped his arms around george's waist. normally he wouldve kicked him away but he was still cold, so his body heat was much accepted. dream's chest was flushed against george's back and he nuzzled his face into the scruff of the brunette's neck. he purposefully breathed slowly, his mouth agape to let warm air hit the soft skin.

bad, really bad for george, feeling himself get painfully hard. there was no privacy from dream and if he were to stand up, it would be pretty noticeable even if the jumpsuits were baggy.

"george.." dream spoke breathlessly against his skin making george shiver. he let out a soft and nervous 'mm?' to respond, scared of stuttering.

"turn off the light." he slowly began to retract his arms and the brunette hugged himself to maintain the warmth.

"you do it, i'm cold." george pulled his knees to his chest.

"george it wasn't a question, it was a command." dream pushed him off the bed and the smaller whined before picking himself up, he figured it would be better to not try and hide the fact he was hard to avoid being teased. he moved to the light and flipped the switch before shuffling back to the bunk and laying down under the covers with a grumble. a small sensory lamp on dream's metal table clicked on after a minute of waiting.

"seems like we have a problem." dream's voice dropped low, almost angrily.

"we do?" george was confused, did dream take offense to his annoyed noises?

"well, _you_ do." he chuckled, pulling the blanket off and propping his head back into his hand. his erection was visible amongst the soft light. he purred as he felt the tension rising, george's face turned hot in embarrassment before turning away.

"oh, are you angry at me now~?" he giggled, putting his free hand on george's waist and began to squeeze. "i could-"

"no-" george cut him off. he came here to get out. not catch feelings on accident.

"no? you dont want help?" dream's voice was quiet and innocent.

"i dont need help, i dont have a problem." he insisted, though the offer did sound nice. besides, he would never see these people again when he gets out so it wouldn't hurt to mess around.

"ah. okay.. goodnight then!" dream chuckled and flipped over, leaving george cold and throbbing under the blanket. that easy? he thought. he figured dream would pursue a little more, he was upset yet relieved at his quick stopping though.

after a while of waiting uncomfortably, george finally heard dream begin to snore. he got out of the bed and moved to sit on the toilet, unbuttoning his jumpsuit. it was still cold so he pulled one arm into he clothing and held the shoulder piece up with his opposite hand. with a barely noticeable whimper, slipped his hand into his state-given boxers and began to stroke.

he bit his lower lip in attempt to not make any noises. he would always stop, feel his stomach drop when he heard dream move or switch positions. the blonde was faced towards him but the snoring told him to keep going, and so he listened, thats what he was supposed to do, right? listen to dream. the way he spoke harshly... his sweat and blood dripping off his person when he fought. the way he could manhandle george, giant hands that could cover him. oh dream..

"dream.." he cried out in a hushed mewl, moving his other hand to his mouth to suck on two fingers, masking his noises. he picked up his pace quickly, trying to get it over with because he was scared that dream would wake up at any second.

he felt wrong, trying to be secretive, trying to masturbate next to a sleeping person of someone he just met. unfortunately, he was loosing the satisfaction of stroking with how much he had been doing it, so he went as fast as he could, as hard as he could, while trying to maintain muteness. louder whines began to escape and he hadn't even noticed the snores stop.

"i cant.." he huffed silently. he wasnt sure if it was lack of pleasure or the fact he was in a cell and not the comfort of his own home, but he couldn't get anywhere close to cumming.

"oh george, you poor thing." dream chuckled, slipping out of the bunk. george's stomach dropped and he quickly pushed his arm through his sleeve and zipped his jumper back up.

"dont want me to watch?" he cooed, placing his hands on george's knees. not realizing he had still been sucking on his fingers.

"can you be quiet..?" dream grabbed his hand, putting the small fingers coated in saliva into his own mouth. george blushed, a short trail of spit dribbled down his chin, as his empty mouth was agape. he nodded to the question, desperate to get off as his cock twitched in his boxers.

pulling the fingers away, "good boy." he praised, before shifting to sit on the lower bunk. "come take your jumpsuit off and lay on your stomach." dream demanded, and once again, he listened like he was supposed to. standing up and sheepishly he unzipped his jumper and slipped it off his body, a small 'ooo' came from dream.

"stop look at me." george whimpered, turning to look away as he folded his orange suit up and placed it on his metal table.

"so proper, so cute." dream teased as george crawled onto the bed, giving him a spank. it was humiliating to george, but he would deal with it, what they were going to do was much worse. he pushed his face into the mattress and lifted his hips into the air, making dream turn towards him.

"i am very rough. so if you need me to stop, say red light. got it?" this made george very nervous and wide eyed as dream gently gripped the brunette's ass with both hands before pulling his boxers down. though before he could get them far enough to expose anything, george called red light.

"i haven't even done anything-"

"im a virgin." he spoke immediately, almost cutting him off. he was scared of being rough housed his first time, being in jail didn't make that any better.

"oh.. oh... shit." dream moved to his knees to reach his arms up further, sliding his hands down the smaller's back.

"i can be gentle for you.. if you'd like?" he mounted george like a dog, chest against his back, arms wrapping around his waist. he purred into the older's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. george mewled once more before rocking his hips back, pushing his ass against dream's crotch.

"dont do that unless you're sure." he huffed out, he was getting harder by the second and george could feel it. there was no man in his foreseeable future, so why now?

"gentle.. yea that's okay.." he spoke softly, pushing his hips back once more.

"okay?" dream asked once again to confirm to which george nodded against the padding. dream sat back down and proceeded to remove the brit's boxers.

he spat on two fingers before immediately pushing them in, causing george to flinch.

"oof.." george was quiet as dream began to finger him, scissoring to stretch him out. george groaned softly, trying to stay quiet as he rocked his body back.

"is that good?" the blonde chuckled at the needy brit who fucked himself again the younger's fingers. dream pressed down, causing the brunette to arch his back.

"yes, fuck- please~" he pulled the blanket up to his face, gripping it tightly.

"be quiet, unless you want the entire pod to know how well you're taking me." he teased, trying for a third finger.

"red light, red light-" george budge in. dream quickly retracted the third finger and scoffed.

"wow you really are a virgin.. its supposed to be uncomfortable,"

"i know i just-" he was cut off as dream reentered the third finger and rested it for a little bit. george was in shock but didnt make any noises. after adjusting he shook his hips to signal for more. dream thrusted a bit quicker, george's bones felt like putty. scared his knees were going to give out, he spread his legs further, lowering his torso to the mat until dream pulled them back up with his opposite hand.

"alright, you're going to ride me. ill let you take control for right now." he reassured, pulling his fingers out before removing his jumpsuit, kicking it onto the floor and laying down. george sat up and pull his boxers off from around his knees. dream pulled down his own boxers before spitting on his hand and rubbing the tip of his dick, letting out a short purr as he stroked the full length. after he lubed himself up with his saliva, george hesitantly straddled him. one hand on the base of the top bunk above them, and the other played with dream's cock to try and position it correctly.

he whined loudly as nothing but the tip was pushed in before he pulled it out.

"i cant.." he mewled as dream gripped his waist, rubbing his sides gently.

"its okay.. how was your day?"

"mm.. it was ok~AY!" he yelped as dream slammed him down, he took the blonde's full cock and began to cry, both hands pressed flat on the metal above him.

"what made it okay and not amazing?" the younger tried to take the other's mind off the pain, as he let him adjust.

"it hurts, oh my god it hurts.." tears rolled down his cheeks as his lower lip quivered.

"you're so pretty, george. and you're taking it so well." he praised, slowly beginning to guide the pale hips back and forth to grind on his cock.

"ow, ow.." george moved his hands down to rest on the blonde's chest, trying to fight against the guiding motion.

"it'll feel so much better, you just have to suck it up." one hand rested on george's waist, the other travelled lower to begin jerking him off.

"good?" he spoke softly, the brit's dick seemed rather small compared to dream's hand. george's whining of pain soon came to a close as it slowly turned into pleasure. he began to bounce up and down. the best think about the jail, is that the metal beds didn't squeak, making it easier for him to be more aggressive when riding.

"quiett..~" george moaned out softly, the blonde twisting his wrist with each fluid motion of his pumping.

"'m sorry... it feels so good~ i think im going to cum.." he spoke softly, barely able to keep his hands on dream's chest as he kept arching back. he placed his hand onto the top bunk and propped himself up with his other, resting it on the blonde's leg.

dream laughed, so pathetic the inmate was being as he took his ride. he removed his hand and began to feel all over george's body. moving them up to pinch both of his hard nipples, gaining a small yelp.

"dream.. don't do that-" he pleaded, looking down at the younger beneath him.

"awe, is it embarrassing for you?" he taunted, sitting up and lowering his head to suck on one of the nipples.

"oh god.." george's cock began to leak cum, an unexciting first orgasm of not being a virgin. it dripped down his shaft, pooling onto dream's stomach.

"you're lucky it's your first time." dream started. his hands wrapped around george's small waist, giving kittenish licks to the sensitive bud. "i would make you lick me clean, since you made a mess, but im being nice." he opened his mouth wide, getting a large portion of the flesh and areola in his mouth before biting roughly.

george pulled both hands to grip dream's shoulders with a mewl.

"dont make marks, people are gonna see that.." he was whiney and quietly, still trying to ride the other without causing a distraction to his marking.

"thats the point." he purred, moving to the other one to nibble on it gently causing the brunette's cock to flex against his stomach.

"you like that?" he chuckled before leaving small hickies from his nipple up to his neck.

"i want to keep going.." he begged, pushing dream back down and bouncing harder, causing the blonde to thrust up into him, hitting his prostate, causing george to let out a loud and slutty moan and stop his movements.

"oh yea?" dream grinned. everyone in the block was going to know george was his bitch. if the marking didnt tell people, george's noises definitely going to. they heard a slam from the end of the hall and a shout.

"shut the fuck up dream!" it was sapnap, of course. dream just laughed and looked at the embarrassed brunette.

"im so sorry.." he apologized, wiping his face of dry tears.

"tell me more." he had a shit-eating grin before gripping the brit's waist rough enough to bruise his fragile skin before lifting him up and slamming him back down, making sure to hit his sweetspot. george instinctively covered his mouth with on hand, trying not to moan as his fingertips laid on the younger's chest. his eyes closed tightly.

"i need to get off too, yknow? start riding." he demanded in a hush tone, making george listen. the brunette resumed his quick bouncing, trying to force himself down as roughly as dream had been.

"thaaat's it baby... fuck yourself on me like a good boy.." dream's dirty talk and the abuse to his prostate had george about to cum again. normally he could go for hours, but having another person with him really was a whole different experience. dream wasn't too far behind his orgasm, a few more quick bounces, a few more merciless thrusts and the two inmates were cumming with one another. euphonious moans erupted from the both of them.

george was out of breath, panting heavily and slowly laid himself down on dream's chest, cockwarming him. the blonde stroked the other's back reassuringly. so rough, yet so gentle at the same time. george wanted to cry but refrained from doing so, using a finger to lightly trace circles on dream's shoulder, a gentle and audible sigh.

"what's wrong george..?" dream placed a kiss on top of the smaller's head. there was so much sifting through his mind. he was attached now, he was scared. dream was only using him. he would leave in the next few months, and dream would still be here. he would never see him again.

"nothing just.. jitters..." he sighed, the feeling he was experiencing was bittersweet. but he soon found himself falling asleep at the younger's gently caressing and tickling of his back.

"goodnight george.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having sex with some you just met is my favorite trope


	9. sapsoot v.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request me and ask for my discord!

**for this story; prison au**

_***tw*; carsex, semi-public** _

"soot!" a CO entered the block looking for the brunette who was in checkers with his jailtime 'boyfriend'. though it was kept secret in the open, when they were alone in their cell, they often kisses and cuddled, or something much more. wilbur looked at the guard confused.

"bed and baggage." they spoke. holding the door open with one arm. wilbur excitedly bounced up and out of his seat, rushing to his cell, sapnap was shocked. taking a moment to collect his thoughts before following after him.

he was hastily packing his stuff, beginning to fold his mattress up. sapnap stood awkwardly in the room, folding his arms with anger, sadness, bittersweet, joy.

"that's it. you're leaving now, huh?" he spoke gently, not trying to let his hurt show. it was jail and usually relationships would always end and the two parties would go their separate ways.

"yea- it's great, innit sapnap?!" he was excited, not realizing how saddened he made the other until he didn't get a reply. "sapnap?" he turned to look at the texan, his tan face threatened to spill tears from his eyes.

"oh.. h-hey dont cry. you need to be tough.." he moved closer to cup the smaller's cheeks. "i wish i could be here to protect you.. you still have your shank?" he questioned, placing a reassuring kiss on sapnap's head.

"no, i lost it after trying to stab dream." the sentence made wilbur quiver with fear. his job was to protect sapnap, keep him from getting himself killed. he had paid off a guard to keep shut about the contraband. he paid money, and a lot of it. wilbur had a lot of cash stashed away. over hundreds and thousands of dollars. why wouldn't he? he was in jail for check fraud and embezzlement after all.

"baby... ill come back for you, i promise." wilbur placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips before grabbing his stuff and leaving the cell. sapnap watched him leave the block as he rested against the metal door frame before going inside and forcefully pulling the door shut. a sign to say he wasn't looking for visitors.

~

everyone could tell sapnap was uneasy and not being himself. his best friend was removed the day prior. he sat playing solitaire and picking apart his food from his tray, nothing else better to do.

"dream? do you want to play cards with me?" he watched as the blonde began to climb the steps to go back to his cell, tray in hand.

"no, i have to give george my tray-" he yelled down to the ravenette receiving a snarky response.

"what, you fucking him now?" he growled, causing everyone to get quieter. dream didnt even bother to look at him as he kept climbing the stairs.

"so what if i am? i'd watch your tongue if i were you, wilbur isnt here to protect you anymore." he chuckled at the tease. the texan instinctively flipped him off.

"eat my ass."

"already did. besides, everyone knows you were banging wilbur." he hissed back, a few inmates erupted into laughter as sapnap was flushed from embarrassment. dream escaped into his cell and the poor tan boy ripped up the playing cards before running to his empty cell. he sat alone on his mat, tears begging to be released.

truth be told, the only reason sapnap was so strong was because of wilbur, without him, he would break.

~

for the past weeks, sapnap only left his cell for his meals and to shower. no one worried, no one cared. the unfortunate side of prison. it wasnt until he heard a loud,

"sapnap, bed and baggage!" from the CO that caused him to start sobbing. days felt like years, like he had been trapped here forever. with blurry eyes, he packed his stuff into his mattress and lifted the thin cover to take it downstairs. he almost tripped and fell but it didnt matter. the CO brought him to item pickup and drop off, gave him his original clothes as he threw his mattress into a large bin. he was still crying, going into the small bathroom to change.

when he emerged, his tears finally began to stop falling and he gave the clothing to the officer who was checking him out.

"one moment, young man." she spoke as he stood next to her. he responded with a quiet 'yes ma'am'.

"ahem." he heard a gentle voice from behind him and he turned to look. wilbur stood there with a bright smile and arms open. he wasnt in the disgusting prison clothes, he wore a nice orange and baggy sweater with jeans. sapnap began to cry again, running to hug the older tightly, almost tackling him down.

"calm down, panda.. we're gonna go home." he began to pet the boy's head, hugging him close to his chest.

"but i-" the ravenette began to speak but was cut off quickly.

"no, i know. you're gonna come with me. its okay." wilbur reassured, placing a kiss on his black and stringy hair. it smelt sour from the cheap soaps.

"you smell so good." the texan purred, clutching onto the older's shirt and taking long whiffs of his scent. they both giggled.

"we're gonna get you cleaned up, soften up your hair. sound good?"wilbur pulled back, holding sapnap's shoulders in both of his hands.

"sounds good," he started before frowning, more tears rolled down his cheeks. "i didnt think you were gonna come back for me."

"i didn't lie when i said i loved you after our first time." wilbur smiled softly, trying to brighten up the texan.

"i love you." sapnap forced the other into a hug and only broke away when the CO said he was free to leave. he practically sprinted out of the building, but wilbur gave a simple,

"wait outside for me, ill be right there."

sapnap felt the cold breeze on his skin, it was refreshing to have fresh air and not constantly smell the b.o of a bunch of crusty men. he was freezing but he didn't care, he was a free man now.

after an hour of waiting on a curb and soaking in the sun, wilbur finally came out to which sapnap got up and let the older lead him to the car.

as they both settled into the car, sapnap looked to the older. "wilbur?" he spoke softly, a bit embarrassed.

"yes?" he responded, beginning to pull out and drive. the ravenette fiddled with his sleeves.

"i really missed you.. and i uhm.. i-"

"spit it out panda." wilbur didnt look at his face, only looked to the sides to pass an intersection. sapnap struggled to find the courage to speak aloud so he grabbed the brunette's hand and moved it to his crotch, tightening his thighs around the hand. wilbur was confused as first, not looking at him until he felt how hard the younger boy was.

"oh, i see baby.." he began to palm sapnap through his pants, still focusing on the road. the younger's arms were back and wrapped around the head of his seat. his back arched as he grinded into wilbur's groping.

"fuck, i missed this so much- please~"the younger pleaded. it had been over a month since he got off with the brunette and he was fixing to ride him in the car. wilbur stopped rubbing him, receiving an airy gasp in return.

"hold on." he retracted his hand and the ravenette whined loudly but wilbur just laughed and found himself in the nearest alley way. he slipped out of the car, a quick 'come on' to the other. sapnap got out and walked around to wilbur, curious, but before he could ask any questions, the brunette slammed him up against the car. his back on the driver side door.

"i am gonna bend you over the hood of my car." the older threatened before kissing sapnap hard, forcing his tongue into the ravenette's mouth. sure, sapnap was shocked but he didnt expect anything less from the other. he kissed back, letting out moans into the kiss for wilbur to get more riled up over.

the older's knee slid up between the ravenette's legs before gripping his thighs and pulling the youngers legs to wrap around his waist. sapnap instinctively held onto wilbur's neck as the both began to grind against each other.

after a few minutes of dry humping and breathless making out, wilbur moved the other to lay flat on the hood of his car, quickly unhooking the texan's legs from his waist and removing his pants.

"you're already so hard. you really missed me that much?" wilbur's words were purposefully deriding as he palmed the other through his boxers, long and hard strokes.

"mm.. mhm.." sapnap swallowed his built up spit and bit his lip before the older removed his boxers.

"i want to take you home so you dont have to stay quiet anymore," wilbur started, grinding against sapnap receiving a few muffled whines. "but i would hate to make you wait any longer."

"we can do round two at your house.." sapnap recommended, to which wilbur grinned.

"so naughty." he pulled off the younger's boxers, the clothing pooled at his ankles. the brunette rose the tan legs, thighs pressed against his chest and feet dangling over his shoulders.

"hurry please-" sapnap pleaded, needy and ready to continue, wanting to get it over with more and more with each caged, cacophonous sound of speeding by cars from down the dark and humid alley.

"okay, okay, im getting there." he spat on a few fingers before fingering the texan, quickly prepping him as to not make him wait any longer. hushed purrs and coddled whimpers escaped from sapnap's lips.

"im ready!! c'mon already wilbur.."

"im gonna hurt you again-"

"i dont care," sapnap interrupted. "please c'mon..." another mewl as wilbur pulled his fingers out.

"what is up with you today? you never wanna rush.." wilbur seemed a bit saddened but slowly unzipped his pants before removing his length from his boxers.

"i just miss you.." the softness of the younger's voice was so precious, immediately going to push in, slowly as to not hurt him.

"fucccck..." sapnap sucked in air through his teeth, biting his lip hard. "so big~" he praised. the brunette just smiled, holding his tan thighs as he lightly thrusted. he was never the type to make noise, he'd much rather be a 'conductor' so he would call it and his orchestrated, euphonious moans he would conduct from the other.

"good?" wilbur asked kindly, rubbing the soft yet cracked skin, up and down. he lowered his hands to grip the ravenette's waist, pushing into him deeper. sapnap's knees were almost parallel to his chest with how closely the older leaned in.

"mhm.." he nodded profusely, encouraging wilbur for more. and so he listened. hard and brutal thrusts into sapnap, leaving him whiney and out of breath. the brit only hummed in amusement and approval, picking up his speed, slowing down, going gently, slamming onto his prostate. he played around, forcefully controlling sapnap's orgasm.

"wilbur! i cant do this right now!" sapnap felt like crying, but he refused, arching his back to get off the edge and feel more pleasure from wilbur's current tantalizing thrusts. "i just need you, now.."

"okay, okay. im sorry." his hands held the pits under sapnap's knees so he could give the ravenette a comfortable kiss. one hand snaked down to stroke the tan cock, a thumb teasingly slipping over the tip once and a while.

"can you cum for me, sapnap?" the brit asked with special care, his thrusts in tandem with his hand pumping.

"fuck yes! yea, i can.. please dont stop~" he begged, rocking his body onto wilbur's and moaning loudly.

"who's making you cum?" the older asked, his hand focused on sapnap's swollen and throbbing tip, stroking it wickedly in his palm.

"you are~"

"what's my name?" he cooed quietly, the ravenette almost missed it from the euphoric ringing in his ears.

"wilbur..." he let out a sheepish groan. a hard thrust onto his prostate made him yelp.

"louder. i can't hear you."

"w-wilbur..~" the action repeated.

"wilbur!!" sapnap's body trembled as he came up his shirt. wilbur soon following. after the two boy's finished, got themselves decent, they laid on the hood of the car.

it was silent for a while before sapnap finally asked.

"why did you take so long in the jail?" he looked at the brunette with curious eyes. wilbur recalled the previous events:

_"i would like to bail out two more inmates, please." his hands rested pretty on the counter, looking to the check-in/check-out clerk._

_"names?" she asked, a monotone voice._

_"dream and george? i think it was."_

_"both in d-pod?" she blinked from her computer screen to the tall  
man. he nodded with a smile._

_"yep, that's the one."_

_"cash or check?"_

_"check."_

_though he could easily be put back into the prison, he knew what he did wrong last time. embezzling money with fraudulent checks would be a piece of cake now._

_wilbur wanted to see to it of dream and george's bail before he left. the minute he made eye contact with the blonde, he left, eyes began to focus on the black locks of his beloved._

"i had some stuff to work out, sapnap. im sorry i made you wait." there was no point in lying to him, but he wanted them to be able to live their lives together, without the distraction of some stupid inmate they'd know for a year.

wilbur placed a soft kiss on sapnap's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sapsoot is just my crack cocaine i literally love it so much
> 
> dream: attempt of murder  
> george: framed for possession of drugs and a lethal weapon  
> sapnap: battery and arson  
> wilbur: check fraud and embezzlement


	10. sapsoot v.5

**for this story; this is part two for sapsoot v.1**

_***tw*; stomach bulge, angsty??** _

throughout the party, sapnap would take glances at wilbur, longing for him at a distance, mindlessly listening to dream and george chatter on a couch in the cold backroom. it was perfect for him. he could look straight out the door, a direct look at wilbur who sat and laughed with other friends.

"isnt that right, sapnap?" dream was laughing, nudging him to get his confirmation from a story he just explained to george.

"sapnap?" they both looked at the boy who snapped out of his thoughts.

"huh?" his blue eyes flickered from wilbur to dream.

"remember when we were feeding goats and it grabbed your hand and pulled you over the fence?" he gave a soft chuckle.

"oh, yea. funny, ha ha." he didn't mean to make it sound depressing, he wasn't upset, so to speak.

"what's wrong?" george looked at him, breaking off a piece of his sugar cookie and giving it to dream. the blonde moved closer to the brit, taking the half cookie and slinging his arm around the other's shoulders.

"i think i-" he sighed, standing up. "i think i need some fresh air. and with that, he left his two friends, walking out of the backroom and to the area where the party was lively and the music was bumping. his head throbbed with pain.

wilbur looked at the ravenette who held his temples and quickly escaped through the back door, pulling the big glass doors open and slamming them shut.

"gimme a second, yea?" wilbur hushed the people he was talking to, following the younger. sapnap had adjusted himself to sit at the edge of the pool in a criss cross style. the air was humid and moist and all he could smell was the thick chlorine. he was too focused to hear the soft footsteps the brit took towards him, only realizing after he spoke,

"hey kitten." he purred softly, crouching down to sapnap's level.

"dont call me that." he huffed, pulling his knees to his chest. wilbur's hand travelled to stroke sapnap's back, he swore he could almost hear the ravenette purr.

"alright then." he paused. "are you feeling okay?"

"i have a headache." the ravenette responded to which wilbur pursed his lips.

"do you want to take a nap on my bed? i will wake you up before the party ends. you can say goodbye to dream and george."

"no, im okay, i just need a minute." he gave a reassuring sigh and wilbur stood up.

"c'mon."

"what?" sapnap looked up at him, the brit' held his hands out for the younger to take and pull himself up.

"let's go... make a mess! raid the snacks, pop some party poppers." he chuckled receiving a groan from the texan.

"wilbur i, i just seriously have a headache. i dont wanna." he leaned forward, running his fingers in the water, the brunette grinned.

"oh my apologies-" he took a step back, kicked his shoes off and charged at sapnap, tackling him into the water. the ravenette was shocked, swallowing the chlorinated water in a hurry and suffocating, it burned his lungs and he struggled in the older's grasp before being brought up to the surface just as quick as he was pulled into the water.

sapnap spit up all the water from his throat, choking violently as wilbur tried wiping his own face from the water, erupting into laughter. when sapnap finally was able to catch his breath, he looked to the brit.

"what the fu-" but he was caught off, wilbur gave him a rough kiss, slipping his tongue into the smaller's mouth, taking advantage of the fact sapnap was taken aback.

the texan's tense muscles soon relaxed, their soggy clothing making mushy noises as wilbur cupped the younger's cheeks. their tongues fought, their bodies pushed against each other before sapnap started to grind awkwardly on the taller, trying to get some satisfaction.

finally, to catch his breath, sapnap pulled away and wilbur immediately began to kiss his his neck, using one hand to pull down the turtleneck. he put large hickies over the small purple dots that sprinkled the texan's tan skin from the christmas lights from their previous endeavors.

_i cant..._

"wilbur.." his moan was airy and light as the older's hands trailed his small frame.

_i want it but i cant..._

"wilbur stop.." he pleaded with his inner self, once again- the need to feel love over powering his self worth. the older didnt stop, not taking the ravenette serious until he was pushed away with an unexpected force.

"i said stop!" he huffed before moving to the edge and hoisting himself out. wilbur stood alone in the water, a bit shocked before following sapnap.

"sapnap! hey- im sorry-" he caught up to sapnap who was trying to wring the water out of his clothes before trying to get into the house.

"im gonna have dream take me home with him." he spoke nonchalantly,opening the glass door before wilbur immediately shut it.

"what's wrong? and don't say nothing." the older looked at him concerned. wet handprints clouded on the slick glass door, other guests eyes looking to them curiously before looking away. and in the heat of the moment, glancing into wilbur's dull eyes, they were no longer the same caring ones from earlier when the older was deep inside him- fuck why did he allow that to happen? sapnap began to cry, quickly turning away and putting his hands to his face. his body felt heavy from the weight of his soaked clothing.

"oh sapnap.." the brunette put a hand on the texan's back and softly began to pet him. he let him cry, though he didn't understand why. his hands moved under sapnap's sweater and up his back, gripping his shoulders tightly. wilbur gave the younger a massage to try and calm him down, noticing the crying coming to a stop after a few minutes of silence and muscle rubbing.

"c'mon i have some extra clothes in my room." he tried to get him to follow, want to get him alone to talk to him. sapnap nodded, his eyes puffy and red from the salty tears.

before they got inside, sapnap kicked his socks and shoes off to avoid making a mess, he kept his head low to avoid eye contact as he made his way to the stairs, wilbur behind him.

walking back into the room for the second time that night was nostalgic, he half expected to be thrown back onto the bed, wilbur on top of him. but it didn't happen.

"uh, here-" wilbur tossed some clothing down onto the bed before undressing himself. sapnap watched as wilbur tossed his clothing to the side, he stood in nothin but his boxers as he looked for a change of clothing.

he was hesitant to start stripping down, but the older had already seen him naked, what was there to lose? he removed his clothes, put on the new attire. a baggy white tshirt, grey sweatpants and a new fresh pair of boxers.

wilbur turned around to make sure sapnap was alright. wilbur remained shirtless with black sweatpants.

"you can lay down. im going to go downstairs." the older moved to the bed, removing the still shining christmas lights and sapnap's previously discarded bandana before pulling the blankets back. with a huff, sapnap shook his head.

"no, i-im.. im going home with dream." he started. "thanks for the clothes-" he began to walk out of the room, reaching for the knob before the brit rushed forward, resting his hand against it.

"we're gonna talk about this."

"wilbur im fine."

"no you said you were going to stay with me tonight. that changed. so obviously im the issue." his eyes held annoyance, and the texan looked away with shame.

"i just need to forget, please." sapnap begged.

"forget wh-" before wilbur could finish his question, the younger pulled him into the kiss, arms around his neck and pulling him towards the bed. sapnap fell back into the mattress, wilbur holding himself up with his arms on either side if the texan's face. one of the brit's knees pushed up and against the ravenette's crotch, receiving a husky moan from him.

to be a good host or to get laid one more time? the answer was obvious for wilbur, beginning to strip the younger from his fresh clothing.

when his shirt was off, the brunette lowered his head, putting gently kisses on the texan's chest before beginning to bite, scared to be thrown off again.

"i need you.." he whined, leading wilbur to start removing his own clothing.

"i can do that.." wilbur reassured, crawling onto the bed and patting his lap. sapnap quickly removed his boxers before straddling the older, able to slip down onto his cock with ease from being prepped from earlier.

"fuck i feel it in my stomach.." sapnap let out a small mewl, one hand over his abdomen while the other was placed on wilbur's stomach.

"does it feel good sapnap?" the older put one hand on the texan's waist, the other placed ove his hand on his abdomen, lightly pushing down.

"dont push, it feels weird." he pleaded, slowly rocking his hips and start riding wilbur. the older chuckled, pushing even more.

"you think if i keep pressing ill feel my own cock?" he laughed and sapnap groaned, leaning back before lifting his hips up. wilbur's cock pushed against his walls.

"oo! i think i feel it!" he teased, pushing his hand even harder onto sapnap's stomach.

"stop, you're embarrassing me.." more whining came from him as the older finally pulled his hand away.

"im sorry," he continued to chuckle, gripping the smaller's hips tightly and guiding him up and down.

"wilbur..~!" sapnap was roughly bouncing on the older, coming down harder than the last.

"calm down sapnap- we have all night." the brunette chuckled breathlessly, one hand moved to the tan cock and stroking at the same speed the texan moved at.

he whimpered and whined, sapnap placed both hands on wilbur's chest, grinding his hips down aggressively.

"fuck yes~ dont stop, please~" he moaned loudly, drawing one hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers in an attempt to stay quiet.

"you're doing.. ahh~" wilbur let out a short groan, "all the work, baby.." he reassured as a response, lightly bucking his hips up every now and again.

"you're filling me up so good~!" he arched his back, leaning backwards and propping himself up with his arms. the brit only laughed, moving his free hand onto the younger's stomach and pushing down gently over where sapnap's stomach bulges out from his length. "you feel that, sapnap? that's me rearranging your guts." he gave a devilish snicker.

the younger let out a girly moan at the dirty talk, body beginning to stutter, and wilbur knew he was close to cum. he began to focus on sapnap's cock, pumping faster, periodically groping his tan stomach.

"im gonna cum, oh god- i-" he was breathless, unable to catch a breath, too focused on getting to his orgasm.

"yea?" wilbur asked him, picking up his hand movement, feeling sapnap's shaft begin to twitch furiously in his palm. the ravenette nodded vigorously with a myriad of 'mhm's.

"oops.." the brunette grinned, pulling his hand away to grip sapnap's waist and hold him still.

"no please..." he whimpered, curling his body up against the brit's.

"tell me what you want." wilbur flipped them over, forcing eye contact onto the other. sapnap couldn't dare look him in the eye, he didnt want to be reminded of his sudden feelings.

"i wanna cum, please.." he asked politely, his hands trailing down to his crotch.

"sapnap.." wilbur began to pull out slowly, to which sapnap wrapped his legs around the older's waist, holding him in.

"i want you to touch me." he huffed, beginning to stroke his own cock slowly, signaling for the older.wilbur put his wrists together and held them up and against the mattress.

"what are you trying to forget?" he lowered his head, placing reassuring kisses onto the smaller's ear and neck.

"please wilbur, i cant-" he whined, he just wanted to get off one more time, leave with dream and george, then never see wilbur again. he wanted to forget his feelings.

"my feelings. its just sex, that's all it is, please just keep going- i told you." oh. oh. wilbur released his hands and went back to pumping the texan's cock, thrusting into his sweetspot mercilessly.

after a few sluttish moans from the ravenette, he finally came, wilbur didn't bother to finish, just pulled out and laid besides the fucked out boy. sapnap tried cuddling him.

"i love you." the younger finally tried making eye contact. the older's voice seemed kind of harsh, sour tasting.

"you dont love me, its just infatuation." he got out of the bed after cooling down and put his clothes down.

"no wait- where are you going..?" sapnap sat up quickly, watching the older.

"i have a party to host." wilbur left the room, slamming the door at his leave. and so sapnap laid in almost silence, the faint sound of the loud blaring music. he began to cry. alone was how he was meant to be, he could never make a relationship prosper.


	11. author's note

for those who arent from wattpad, this is just a note to say join my discord 

https://discord.gg/dEagWFP


	12. dreamnotfound v.5

**for this story; catboy george dogboy dream au**

**_*tw*; animal characteristics, omegaverse??_ **

george jumped onto the large fence. he grabbed the top and lifted his legs over it to sit on it awkwardly as to not be discomforted.

"hello again puppies~" he cooed at the two dogs who were play fighting and rolling in the grass. dream and sapnap's ears perked to look at the cat, his brown tail lashing.

"hey pretty kitty~" dream cooed back, wagging his tail as he ran to get closer, sapnap followed behind, his tail wagged a little less excitedly.

"you wanna come tussle with us?" the ravenette stuck his tongue out, his curled tail began to move faster.

"we've been over this," he started, flicking the tip of his tail before crossing his legs. "i would never let stinky mutts like you, touch me." he playfully swatted his claws at the dogs that were lower.

"you're both beneath me." he giggled, closing his eyes and licking the back of his hand, only to run it back against his cat ear to clean himself.

"that's not nice." the blonde pouted before sitting down, his heavy tail thumped on the grass.

"mm, i dont care." he purred before looking at the ground. his ass grew uncomfortable at the fence so he dropped down, landing on his hands and then feet before standing tall. the two dogs went to go touch him but he spoke harshly.

"dont touch me." he hissed, closing his eyes and holding his head high as he walked to the center fountain of the dog park. he sat on the edge and folded his legs. dream quickly hopped up to sit next to him, beginning to sniff the cat curiously, making sure not to touch him.

"you dont wanna play, you wont let us touch you... what do you do for fun?" sapnap jumped to the other side of george and lowered his head, sniffing the lower half of his body before trailing up.

"i tease stupid mutts like you." he purred, scratching the underside of the texan's chin with a giggle. "because you wont do anything." sapnap began to kick a leg against the fountain,the small scratches were almost orgasmic.

george stopped and leaned back with a gentle sigh. "i think you're the cats' meow~" dream teased trying to push his nose closer as a way for george to let him touch him.

"i think you should be licking my shoes." he scoffed in a mocking way, as a way to tell dream he felt more powerful than him.

"if i do, will you let me touch you~?" he leaned in even closer, his tongue lolling out of his mouth with a wide grin.

"id rather die." he rolled his eyes. sapnap whined looking to the sun.

"i have to go. dont have too much fun without me!" he requested before beginning to run to the entrance of the park, exiting with haste.

"so.. it's just you and me." the younger's tail wagged even faster, scooting his body closer to the cat. he leaned in, licking george's cheek aggressively.

"get off me, you damn mutt." he hissed, he didnt wanna use his claws just yet so he tried pushing away with his hands.

"awe, c'mon kitty, i know you want me~ i can smell it." he tackled the cat to the floor. he sat on his torso and leaned down. his licking got more sloppier, making sure to touch every inch of george's neck. the brunette purred, beginning to knead his claws into the younger's chest.

"pup..." the small murmur from the cat was enough to have the dog wanting more, he humped against the other, moving his calloused hands to scratch behind the brunette's cat ears.

"c'mon.. mount me.. show the other people how much of a filthy animal you are." his words were degrading. other people. shit. dream whimpered, getting off the cat.

"let's go somewhere else, kitten, please~" he gave puppy dog eyes as his tail swayed a little.

"mm... fine, but you have to carry me."

"deal!" and so the blonde quickly scooped up george. rushing to leave the park. he let out 'hm's as he walked passed alleyways. he knew george would be picky and want somewhere clean as he carried him down the sidewalks in a bridal style.

"oo... pup, hurry. i dont like waiting." he growled, his long tail furiously lashed around as it dangled while dream carried him.

"i dont want you to get dirty, my kitten." he nuzzled george's cheek with his nose and gave him soft licks before continuing his search.

"there's a nice sitting are behind the dog park, nobody uses it.. let's go there." he offered. the dog's tail started wagging again with excitement as he turned around and began to run back to the park.

when they got back to the park, george pointed out a narrow path of hedges and forced himself down. he slipped in with ease due to his small frame and nimbleness. dream kept brushing against the sticks due to excitement and trying to get off. he's had his eye on the cat for months after an altercation they had when they first met.

george teasingly slipped off his pants and boxers. he crawled onto a lonely bench, arms over the back as his ass faced the dog, wiggling his hips.

"i cant wait to breed you~!" he hastily dropped his pants and boxers before getting behind george.

"hurry before i change my mind." he threatened. dream wrapped his arms around the older's waist, mounting him like a dog and humping against him with soft chuckles.

"dream, you stupid mutt!" george was antsy, pushing his hips back and again the other. dream's dick quickly came out from its prepuce, rubbing up against the cat's pale ass before quickly slipping into the older's hole.

"mrow!" the cat screeched in pain and tried jumping away but dream held him still, thrusting into him fast and roughly.

"my favorite pussy~" the dog chuckled into the brunette's ear as he whine, trying to adjust.

"dont say that to me." he huffed out a small groan as the blonde straightened his back, one hand gripped the base of the cat tail.

"oo~ scratch me~" he pleaded, digging his claws into the bench and raising his ass up more whilst trying to push his chest down. so dream scratched him at the base as he continued to pound into the cat. his tongue hung out of his mouth in pleasure as his tail wagged vigorously.

"do you like this kitten? a dirty mutt touching you like this?" he laughed and laid his stomach flat against george's, panting into his ear heavily. his tongue out of his mouth, his slobber catching onto george's shoulder.

the cat didn't answer, just whimpered as he was being railed, his dick dripped small drops of cum with each thrust from dream, a large kit beginning to form at the based of his length.

"who's the stupid mutt now? you're so frail under me." one hand gripped at the brown hair, tugging his head back as dream began to bite the side of his neck, trying to mate the other species.

"dream~ im gonna cum~" he mewled loudly to which dream made a howling noise into his skin.

"im nowhere close~ c'mon! tell me how much better you are than me~" he continued to try and embarrass george, his thrusting was as fast and as hard as he could manage, the sounds of their skin slapping together only made dream want to bark at the cat more.

"i- oh god~" he purred loudly. "mrow~!" he couldn't even talk, his sweetspot being pounded over and over again almost made him collapse.

"dumb kitty." he went back to biting and creating markings all over the brunette's neck, tugging on his hair more. the cat's tail lashed rapidly as he gave out sluttish moans.

"im gonna.. meoww~" george moved one hand to pump his cock, making a tight circle with his fingers so he could pretend as if he was knotting a hole of his own. he grinded his hips into his hand before cumming hard with loud whimpers of overstimulation.

"what's wrong george~? cat got your tongue?" all dream could do was tease the cat as he hissed. george twisted his body to look back at the dog clawing at one of his hands and pulling it to his mouth to bite in it roughly.

"that's so cute if you think it's gonna get me to stop." the blonde's knot swelled, unable to take how cute the other was and forced it into the cat with a gentle bark.

another hiss from george at the pain of the bugger stretch as he went back to his normal posture as dream finally began to cum. his thrusting stopped but his tail continued to wag in excitement, wrapping his arms around the brunette's body and rest his chest on the older's back. dream panted heavily, saliva dripped from his tongue as it hung from his mouth.

"you're a... foul creature." george muttered, rocking his hips back onto the other's cock very subtly.

"that's why im filling you with my pups right now, right~?" his tail wagged even more, excited. he would never degrade the kitten in front of his friend, he always made sure to feed his ego, but right now it seemed so into the moment.

"mm.. yea.." he huffed out in disappointment, arching his back as he threw his arms over the bench.

"dont worry," the blonde nuzzled his cheek against george's shoulder blades. "i wont tell anyone." he snickered quietly.

~

the next day, dream and sapnap were tussling in the grass, playfully biting at each other's necks as george came walking into the park.

"dream, you smell like the cat." he chuckled, sitting at the older's side and holding him down by the chest. dream's tail patted the ground heavily.

"you missed it, sapnap! we-"

"hello mutts," george quickly cut him off, hearing what the conversation was about as he got closer. dream just snickered and sat up. the cat sat down next to them, glaring at the blonde, his tail fluffed out as a warning.


	13. skephalo v.1

**for this story; priest skeppy and sinner badboyhalo but bbh doesnt know skeppy is actually the father**

_***tw*; religious stuff** _

***note: i am not religious anymore! everything im writing about is based on my experiences living under a strict italian catholic family household. some things might be different here then you might be used to if you are catholic.**

now, bad was always a good boy, so he considered himself, he prayed, he didnt swear, he fed the birds, he gave to the homeless. but it didn't stop him from feeling awful and unpure.

the brunette laid alone in his bed, making sure to shut his door before hand, so his dog wouldnt interrupt or see his 'disgusting' behavior.

he reached his hand into his pants quite hastily, toying with his tip to help get himself hard. "lord.." he pulled his quickly hardening cock from his sweatpants to make it more comfortable.

he pumped quickly, arching his back immediately and moaning quietly. trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't be seen in the eyes of god.

"skeppy...~" he called for his friend with need, pretending as if the tan boy was at his side, touching him.

he did this often, and he felt so full guilt. after he came, he cleaned up, and went to bed, planning to go to church after hours to confess.

~

bad entered the church. it was empty and dim and the only lights came from the multi-colored stained pane collage's that made beautiful pictures on the walls. the light was cold and sent goosebumps up bad's spine. he huffed and looked around. the confessions booth was a small door at the base of the staircase. he sat down by the wooden door and gently knocked on the one way glass.

"father..?" he asked gently. skeppy opened the small sliding window to open up to see his friend. he was shocked. bad couldn't see skeppy but the canadian could see the other.

"hello, my child." the tan boy was soft-spoken, purposely changing his voice so the other wouldnt recognize it. the only light that cane into his small cell was through the small cracks from the one way mirror. his knees ached, he sat in the booth for hours with no attention, though he didn't mind. he would often sit and try to shake the horrid thoughts of the things people had done. so to see bad here was honestly scary. what awful thing could he have possibly done?

"what's troubling you?" he added after not hearing the brunette speak.

"forgive me father, for i have sinned." he mustve heard that phrase a million and one times. but hearing it from his friend was like weight on his heart that had been lifted.

"what is your name?" he asked politely, though he knew, he didnt want to accidentally slip up.

"bad."

"do not let your actions define you." he placed a simple hand on the door of the booth. he wanted nothing more than to open it and hug bad, tell him whatever he was feeling he was going to be okay. he didn't want to hear what awful sins his friend had done.

"darryl."

"darryl. why do you ask for forgiveness, today?" he didnt want to know the answer to that question.

"every night.. uh... sorry this is a little awkward.. haha.." he rested his back against the wall, twirling his fingers in his hair.

"its okay, my son. continue?" _or dont. it's your choice._ he pleaded for the better.

"every night, i touch myself.."

"it's not inherently bad."

"but the-" bad was cut off.

"i know. the bible expresses it as a sin, its really-" he scoots closer towards the door, wanting to touch bad as he feels himself growing harder. oh what he wouldn't give to not be in the holy church at this moment. he felt awful, feeling like he was overstepping his boundaries of friendship. which was more morally correct? his obligations to faith and religion, or concealing a friendship? if his relationship ended so be it, god would forgive him, right?

"there's really different views about it. you see, it can either help or harm. does it help you?" he asked, not trying to make it seem weird.

"it's... im not sure father."

"explain?"

"you see father, i.. masturbate to the thoughts of my bestfriend. its good in the moment but then i feel so awful afterwards." bad was embarrassed to say the least and skeppy got a rush out of it, could he get the other to confess more? he knew it was about him but he couldn't be so sure.

"tell me about your friend." just another inkling to try and get more information.

"well you see-" he cant specify. homosexuality is a sin, but this was confession after all.

"dont judge me father-"

"that's not what i'm here to do. only god can judge you properly." he reassured.

"its another man. he- well... his name is zak, he's.. he's always there for me. he protects me, he makes me feel loved." he admitted. skeppy was blushing and smiling like an idiot, he needed to end this confession before he did something he regretted.

"do you love this man?" the ravenette asked innocently.

"i do, father. it's just.. i feel so sinful and wrong." skeppy couldn't take it.

"tell me about what you do each night. maybe i can alleviate some of your stress?" he suggested, but he just wanted to know what to do. his hands trailed down his blue robe, moving to palm his crotch, ever so slightly.

"i just.. lay in bed and imagine him at my side. his hand instead of mine. why do you ask..? is that wrong?" of course it was. he was just hoping the priest would bless him and tell him he was forgiven.

"this is out of my jurisdiction but it's entirely up to you, may i open the door, darryl?" a big risk, but he needed to speak out now or forever shall he hold his peace.

"i-i suppose?" the poor boy was confused to say the least, but the sound of a lock clicking followed by the creaking of a door made bad move back to let it open fully.

"darryl?" skeppy peeked his head out from door and with a disappointed yet embarrassed gasp, bad hid his face in his hands.

"you knew this whole time and you didnt bother to stop me?" he was on the brink of tears from his confession.

"i told you my sins and i-" here came the waterworks. his voice got quieter as his body shook. "i told you how i felt about you, oh my god-"

"darryl!"

"i'm sorry god-" he apologized quickly at being yelled at before skeppy shushed him, crawling closer and hugging him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"you have nothing to lose and everything to gain from confessions." skeppy reassured.

"what..?" the older finally pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked at the tan boy. he didnt reply only tugged bad into the small and tight fit confession booth. they could stand up, but they could sit up. skeppy quickly shut the door, locking the small room back up.

"c'mere." skeppy laid down and patted his side and so bad followed, laying down next to him.

"zak why didn't you tell me you were a priest?" he spoke delicately and innocently. he didnt get a response. the ravenette just huffed.

"i didnt want that to get in the way of this."

"in the way of what?" he sat up a tiny bit only to feel skeppy's hand quickly slip into his jeans.

"zak-"

"im still your father in this church." he snickered shortly, taking the other into a kiss, their tongues quickly locked and with a whimper, bad slowly began to lower his pants.

"is this how you envisioned it~?" skeppy teased after pulling from the kiss, his hand slow, up and down up the older's length.

"i wouldve hoped... not in a church..~" the brunette admitted, thrusting into the tan hand.

"it's all in good faith." the younger reassured, picking up speed.

"oh my.. oh-" he tried to think of words to say. something to avoid saying 'god' but the only think he could manage was, "fuck~"

with a small gasp, skeppy grinned. "darryl! i can't believe you would say something like that."

"mm..." he let out a small, apologetic whine. "'m close.." both of his pale hands gripped tightly onto the priest's arm that touched him.

"already? boy, you really are touched starved.." he mocked, bad's tip was his main focus. twisting his wrist with each flick upwards. the older couldn't help but thrust into his hand.

"stop, stop... im gonna cum!" he pulled his hips back to try and stop skeppy's movements but the younger just chuckled.

"tap if you really want me to stop." he cooed but bad didnt tap out, he just continued to groan and mewl. wrong. wrong on so many levels but boy did it feel right. and as quickly as they started, the older finished. with an extenuating moan, he came into skeppy's hand and up his shirt.

"so soon?" the other continued to mock, pulling his hand back to clean it from the slick with his tongue.

"shut up..." he grumbled, pulling his pants back up to cover himself. he sat up before looking down to skeppy. "wanna.. wanna come over later?" he hesitantly asked.

"to finish what i started? boy would i ever." he snickered and sat up, putting his fingers to his forehead.

"in the name of the father," he started, moving his fingers down to the left shoulder of his chest and then over to the right side. "son, and holy ghost.." he then moved his fingers down to rest right on his core before putting his hands together in a pray. "you are forgiven."

"thank you father.." bad smiled sheepishly, unlocking the confession booth's door to leave. "i will see you later tonight..?"

"yessir." skeppy smiled back more confidently flicking his fingers in a 'bye-bye' manner as bad crawled out.

_**an; it was supposed to be longer but i cant stand catholicism anymore and i was getting anxious because if my history with the religion so sorry its so short o(╥﹏╥)o** _


End file.
